Somebody to Love Me
by actlikesummer
Summary: The Kowalski family has always been close. What happens when Don and Sheila drop a huge surprise on their kids? How will they react? This is my first ATW fanfic. I am doing my best to get every character in there. Review with suggestions, please!
1. Intro

Intro

Sheila and Don Kowalski sat together at their kitchen table holding hands. The house was quiet, as all of their children had grown and moved out. And even thought later that night the house would be filled with their family, in that moment the house was quiet, which was a good thing for the older couple.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Don asked his wife quietly.

She squeezed his hand and gave a small smile. "I think we are, Don. I mean…this is life-changing…but it is right. Can't you feel it in your heart?"

He nodded. "It's weird…I can. I just…I don't know how the kids are going to take it. This is big news, Sheila. I mean…you remember how they reacted when they found out about the thing with Donnie."

She sighed and stood, hugging his shoulders. "I think that they will be surprised, but they will come around."

Don looked up at his wife. "I hope you're right."

She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss as the timer of the oven went off. "Now go do something, while I get dinner ready. They are going to get here soon and I think we should feed them before we tell them."

He nodded and sighed as he stood. "Alright. I am going to go work on some things in the office. Let me know when the kids get here."

She smiled and nodded as he walked out. Sighing, she started to prepare the pot roast for dinner and thought of the trip to North Carolina she and Don had just gotten back from. Their kids were coming to welcome them home, and little did they know they would be hit with a big surprise. She only hoped that after their initial shock, they would understand why they made the decision that they did.

She occupied her mind by concentrating on her cooking and when the door opened a few hours later, she put on her confident face and mentally prepared herself for the night ahead of her.

Sheila loved it most when her whole family as together, and the scene in front of her was her favorite. Everyone had gathered to hear about their trip and while they sat there, unknowingly stuffing their faces, she took in the sight of it all. Smiling across the table at her husband, Donnie turned to his mother.

"So…tell us. How was your trip?"

She chuckled. "It was really great, Donnie. North Carolina is so beautiful. It was nice to spend some time alone with your father and see a new place."

Steve laughed. "Oh I see how it is. You don't like spending time with your kids. That's okay. We get it." Steve teased his mom.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet. You know we love you kids. We just…needed some time away."

"Okay okay. We know you had a wonderful time." Abby smiled. "What did you bring us?"

"Yeah…did you bring anything back for us?" Richie laughed.

Sheila's eyes instantly flicked to her husband and she saw his face become rough. He sighed. "Actually, kids, there is something we are having brought here for everyone. But we all have to share."

Sheila watched her kids' faces become curious, and glance at each other before looking at their father. "We have to share it? What could you be getting that we have to share?" Richie inquired.

Abby nodded. "Yeah what it is, a dog?"

Steve laughed. "Oh come on, Abby, Mom and Dad would never get a dog." he paused. "It isn't a dog…right?"

Sheila chuckled. "No. It isn't a dog."

Steve sighed. "Good. I mean…you shouldn't have to take care of another animal around here, after you already raised Richie for so many years."

"Oh, thanks Steve." Richie glared at him as they laughed.

Don stood and walked around the table to put his hands on his wife's shoulders. This definitely got everyone's attention. "Well it isn't a dog…but how would you guys feel about having a 17 year old around here?"


	2. Surprise

Chapter 1

"I can't believe it."

Abby, Richie, Steve, and Donnie had immediately gone back to Abby's apartment after dinner to discuss the "surprise" they had gotten from their parents.

"Who would have thought that after all of these years, Mom and Dad would be raising a teenager again?" Abby sighed, taking a sip of her beer.

"I don't even know how to feel about all of this." Richie said honestly. "Like…what would possess them to do this?"

"Well we all heard Mom. This girl needed to be a part of a family. I just wish we knew what she went through." Donnie said quickly.

Abby looked at him. "Are you okay? I mean…I know how the whole adoption thing must be for you…"

He nodded. "I'm fine. I am just worried about how the girl will fit in, you know, in this family."

"Yeah how do you feel about that Abs? Not the only girl anymore." Steve chuckled.

She smirked. "I think it is nice. I finally have a little sister."

"Guys…what if she like, turns out to be a girly-girl or something?" Steve asked.

"Or she starts dating all of these guys? What are we supposed to do then?" Richie asked, wide-eyed.

Abby laughed. "I think we'll be okay, guys. But if that does happen, we will handle it the way we handle everything else." she smiled at their curious faces. "With a lot of yelling and arguing." She joked.

"One thing's for sure." Steve sighed. "I definitely wasn't expecting that tonight."

_FLASHBACK_

"**You adopted a kid? Are you crazy?" Donnie asked after the few minutes of silence and shock had gotten to them.**

**Sheila sighed. "No. We aren't crazy. And we didn't intend on adopting anyone, either. It just happened."**

"**How does something like that just happen?" Richie shouted.**

**Don sighed. "You mother was out shopping one day and when she went into one store, someone stole her wallet."**

"**What?" all four of her children were shocked.**

**Sheila nodded. "Yes. But while everyone was trying to figure out what happened, a teenager ran after the guy. She ended up getting my wallet back and returned it to me. I bought her lunch, to thank her, and she seemed nervous. When I offered to drive her home, she refused."**

"**Of course, your mother has a curious heart, so she followed her." Don added quickly.**

**Steve sighed. "You didn't."**

**Sheila nodded. "I did. And it led me straight to an orphanage. I felt bad, so I went in asked about her. In that town, everyone knows everyone's story, so they were happy to tell me. After hearing it…I knew we needed to do something. I felt even worse for the poor girl."**

"**Your mother came straight back to the hotel and we talked about it. We went back and talked to the girl. We made the decision quicker than usual, and quicker than many people would, but after talking with her and hearing the story we knew that this was something we were sure about." Don defended their decision. "A woman from social services is coming here with her on Monday."**

**Donnie sighed. "Okay…out with it. Tell us her story."**

**Sheila and Don shared a look and then sighed. "I think that is something she needs to tell you herself when she is ready. It is hard to hear."**

**Abby sighed. "Wait there is still something I want to know, Mom."**

**Sheila sighed. "What?"**

**Abby looked at her. "What's our new sister's name?"**

Abby and Richie sat together after Donnie and Steve had left, and thought about their new family member.

"I wonder what she is going to be like." Abby said after many minutes of silence.

Richie nodded. "I know. It's going to be weird to have a teenager in the family."

"Definitely." Abby nodded. "You know…I haven't even heard her story but I already feel bad for her. The way Mom and Dad talked about her…I just get the feeling that she went through a lot."

Richie sighed. "I know. It's going to be hard for a while. But this girl is going to need us. I mean we are the youngest siblings…or we were, at least. Donnie and Steve can be…harsh and tough."

Abby looked at him. "I know. We just have to let her know that we are here if she needs us." she paused. "I just hope she likes us."

Richie chuckled. "That would suck."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys are liking this story so far! I am really excited for Sunday's episode. I can't wait to see how the guys react to Abby's situation. Enjoy the chapter and please review! I love getting feedback...it makes me happy.<p> 


	3. Sarah

Chapter 2

Sarah Hicks stared out the passenger seat window as a woman she only knew through social services drove through the city of Chicago, towards her new home. She couldn't believe how quickly she had gotten out of the orphanage, and while she was grateful to be getting a new family, she wasn't sure how she felt about moving from a small town to a big city.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the car slow and stop in front of a nice looking house. It looked safe enough, but she wasn't ready to just give her heart to a bunch of strangers that she had only met a handful of times over the span of a few days. They may have seemed nice, but so did her biological family, and she would not go through anything like that again.

"Sarah…it's time."

She looked up at the younger woman from social services, Hannah, and nodded slowly. Her stomach filled with butterflies as her hand reached out and opened the car door. Hannah walked around the car and Sarah grabbed her small bag of belongings from the backseat.

While Hannah walked briskly up the front steps, Sarah walked slowly behind her. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation, and she was afraid of what would happen once she actually gave in to this new change. Hannah knocked and moments later, the woman she had met in North Carolina opened the door, a huge smile on her face that made the butterflies go away only a little bit.

She barely heard the woman invite them in, as she looked around and her new home. Everything looked so…homey. Pictures of her children lined the walls, and she remembered how they had told her about it being a family of cops.

"Sarah?" She blinked back to reality and when she turned, the woman was giving a small smile towards her. "I made some food…if you want some."

Sarah gave a small smile, and nodded. One thing for sure, she definitely loved food and no matter how offered it to her, she would accept…in most cases. She went into the kitchen and saw Hannah already standing by the counter. Sarah quickly took a seat in one of the stools at the counter and grabbed a cookie that was offered to her.

"There isn't cinnamon in this, right?" She asked quickly.

Sheila shook her head. "Nope. Don't worry…I know that you are allergic to it. I already made a note of that in my recipe book."

Sarah gave her a genuine smile this time, and it seemed as though the butterflies were starting to disappear altogether. However, Hannah sighed and smiled at Sheila. Within a few minutes, Hannah was gone and Sarah was alone in her new home, with the woman that would be taking care of her.

Sheila sighed and stood across the counter from her. "This must be scary for you."

Sarah, having not really said much since she arrived at the house, took a deep breath. "A little. I just…I have never been out of my small town. Chicago is so big." Her country accent made the woman smile.

Sheila chuckled and sighed again. "It can be overwhelming if you are not used to it. But don't worry, you will fit right in here."

Sarah bit her lip and then looked up at her. "Um…Mrs. Kowalski? Can I ask you a question?"

Sheila nodded. "Only if you call me Sheila. I am sure my husband will want you to call him Don, too. You are a part of this home now. We want you to feel comfortable here. You are part of our family and we want you to feel that way."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you." She swallowed another cookie. "Um…if you don't mind me asking, where is everyone else?"

Sheila laughed. "I had a feeling you would ask that. Don wanted to be here when you arrived, but like we explained everyone in this family is a cop, well except for me. He had a hostage situation to deal with and got held up at work."

The teen nodded. "So…when do I get to meet everyone else?"

Sheila smiled. "Well I figured that you wouldn't want to meet everyone right after getting here. But we would like to do a family dinner as soon as your are ready, since my kids are used to just walking through the door whenever they want food."

Sarah laughed. " I would like to meet them yes."

"Well is tomorrow okay for the family dinner?" Sheila asked and Sarah nodded, but felt the nervous tingling in her stomach again, a fact Sheila noticed and she laid her hand on the young girl's. "I know you are nervous. Would it make you feel better to have my other daughter, Abby, come over tonight and spend some time with you? That way you have a back up at dinner tomorrow."

Sarah nodded. "That would be nice, yes."

Sheila smiled. "Okay. She was hoping you would say that. She had been dying to meet you." Sarah smiled and Sheila laughed. "How about I show you your room, and then we can figure out what you want for dinner tomorrow night?"

The young girl nodded and followed Sheila up the stairs. When she walked into her new room, she smiled. She had never really had an actual bedroom to herself before. She wasn't letting her guard down just yet, but she was starting to feel like her life here would be better than she had made her mind up to think it would be.

"I will let you get your things set up and tomorrow I can take you shopping if you want before dinner." Sheila smiled as she walked out.

Sarah listened to her leave and suddenly shot out of the room. "Sheila!"

Sheila looked at the top of the stairs, where Sarah stood. "Yes?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "What did you mean before when you said your 'other daughter'? I thought you had three boys and one girl?"

Sheila smiled at the girl. "And now I have you. So now I have two daughters."

She walked back into the kitchen and Sarah walked back to her new room, deep in thought. No one she had ever met, had been so nice to her. Yet this woman suddenly turns her life upside down for her. She just couldn't understand it.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope you are liking these chapters. Now that Sarah is here, I am working hard to keep the characters as big of a part as hers. I am not used to doing that, though, so if you think I may be slipping at it, PLEASE message me and give me helpful hints and I will do my best to change it. Enjoy!<p> 


	4. Meeting Abby

Chapter 3

Not long after Sarah was left alone, she walked the hall of the second floor and looked at the different rooms and the many pictures that hung on the wall. It seemed, at least in the pictures, that this family was truly happy. It really made her heart ache to see such genuine happiness as she wished that at some point in her life she could find that herself.

She heard the front door open and she inched to the top of the stairs, peeking through the rails to see who had arrived. She saw Sheila hugging a tall, blonde woman and from seeing the pictures, she correctly assumed that this was Abby. Her new sister.

Taking another deep breath, she slowly made her way down the stairs and followed the voices to the kitchen. When she entered they stopped talking and she gave a small wave, pulling her grey sleeves over her hands. She tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, and bit her lip.

"Sarah, this is Abby." Sheila introduced the girls.

Abby smiled. "Hi Sarah. Did you have a nice trip here?"

Sarah nodded. "Uh…yeah. It was nice. Chicago is a lot different than I imagined it would be."

She smiled. "I bet." There was an awkward silence that fell over them and Abby sighed. "So I would love to get to know you, Sarah. I was thinking, if you wanted, we could do like a movie night? We can either go to my apartment or stay here. It is up to you, wherever you feel comfortable. I figured it would give us a chance to get to know each other better and I can prepare you to meet the boys tomorrow."

Sarah nodded. "That sounds really nice, actually." she paused. "And we can go to your place, I guess." Quickly she looked at Sheila. "If that's okay with you? I know I just got here…"

Sheila smiled. "Whatever you feel comfortable doing, is fine with me as long as it is safe and legal. Which this is."

Sarah smiled and turned to Abby. "Um…what do I need to bring?"

Abby smiled at her. "Well I managed to get out of work tomorrow, so if you feel comfortable sleeping over you can, or I can bring you back here." she paused. "Sorry I don't really know how comfortable you are yet, I haven't done this before."

Sarah sighed. "Neither have I. And I guess I could sleep over. I really don't have any clothes though…"

"You can borrow something of mine." Abby smiled and after having a small meal between the three of them and when it started getting later, Abby and Sarah left.

As they drove over to her apartment, Abby looked at Sarah. "I know this is probably all really weird to you."

Sarah sighed. "You really have no idea." she laughed. "I appreciate everything that your parents have done for me, I mean…taking me into their home! I have been in that orphanage since I was nine. No one has even wanted me for foster care. This is something I honestly never thought would happen."

Abby's heart went out to the girl, and she was surprised that she would open up that quickly. "What else happened?"

Suddenly Sarah clammed up. "Nothing! I don't want to talk about it!" She shouted.

Abby didn't speak, but watched the young girl's face calm down. "I am sorry, Abby. I didn't mean to snap at you. It is hard for me to talk about. I will…I promise. I just…can't right now. Not yet."

"It okay. I shouldn't have asked." Abby said quietly, understanding. "But I am here if you need to talk. It doesn't matter what time it is or where I am. I will always listen if you have something to talk about."

They turned onto one street and Abby slowed the car. "This is where the boys were planning on getting dinner tonight. I figured I would just give you a glimpse of them…" She scanned the street. "There they are."

They drive past and Sarah got to see her new brothers in the flesh. Even in their uniforms they didn't look so scary, but she wasn't really meeting them yet. She saw them look towards the car, one of them must have noticed it, and her eyes grew wide. She immediately slid down in her seat and Abby drove away towards her apartment.

"I'm sorry."

Abby laughed. "Stop saying that. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is all new to you. So don't apologize, but please let me know if you get uncomfortable or scared by something."

Sarah nodded and chuckled as they walked up to the apartment. She smiled when she saw the place that her sister lived. Even as the word entered her mind, Sarah felt kind of weird. She hadn't known this woman for very long, yet she knew that legally they were sisters.

After getting some snacks and some movies, Abby gave her a big t-shirt and a pair of shorts to wear. She hesitated, but took them and changed out of her jeans and jacket. She stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom and sighed. She knew that Abby would have questions, but hopefully she could trust her not to press too much in one night.

Abby looked up when she heard Sarah come out of the bathroom and had to hold in a gasp when she saw the girl this time. She now understood why the girl hesitated when she saw the shorts.

On her thighs, were huge burns and multiple scars. Abby had never seen anything so bad but she held it in.

"I know. But please…not tonight." Sarah said quietly as she walked closer.

Abby gave her a small smile. "Okay. Let's sit on the balcony for a bit. It is a beautiful night and it gives you a great view of the city."

Sarah smiled again and both she and Abby felt a little better. Abby handed her a mug of hot cocoa and Sarah took a sip and laughed. "Oh my God. I missed having hot chocolate!"

"So…tell me a little about yourself. You know…whatever you want to tell me." Abby sipped her drink.

Sarah sighed. "Uh…well I am about to be 17. My birthday is on January 22nd. I have lived in North Carolina my entire life…until now. My favorite color is blue. I love music. Mostly Country but I like Pop, too. I am allergic to cinnamon and I still cannot ride a bike or drive a car."

Abby laughed. "Well…with this family, that won't be the case for very long."

Sarah laughed, too. "I think the hardest thing about coming here was leaving my best friend, Cassie, behind."

Abby looked sad. "That is horrible. Where did you guys meet?"

At that, Sarah laughed. "See that's a funny story. We were actually in third grade and I was playing my recorder, we had to learn it that year, but it wouldn't work! So I marched over to the new girl and took hers. She started crying, and I hate crying. So I gave it back and when I apologized she hugged me. We kind of just bonded from there."

"You stole her recorder? Wow. Remind me to hide my music sources." Abby teased her and Sarah laughed.

Sighing, Sarah bit her lip. "Thanks, Abby."

Abby turned to look at her. "For what?"

Sarah looked up at her. "For this. This is really nice. I was really nervous when I got here today but…you and Sheila have both made me feel a lot better about it. I can't promise anything for the way I will act once everyone is together tomorrow, but I am seriously going to try and stay positive."

Abby nodded. "I know. It'll be fine."

Sarah sighed. "You know I didn't have any siblings. I never even got to experience what a real family looked like. This is so new to me. I don't…know how to be a sister. I am afraid that I won't be good at it and…I won't fit in. God I sound so stupid right now."

Abby set her mug down and moved over to sit next to the girl. She waited and slowly Sarah leaned her head on to Abby shoulder, pulling her knees to her chest. Abby gently stroked her hair.

"I know that right now, this is all scary and new. Change scares everyone, whether they admit it or not. Just remember that my family already loves you. We are big, loud, and crazy…but we care a lot more than most. Yeah, we have our differences, but we never stop loving each other. And now you are a part of that. I don't know what you went through, or what happened to you in North Carolina, but you're safe here. And most importantly, you are loved." Abby murmured quietly. "There isn't really a right way to be a sister. You just have to keep being whoever you are, and we adjust from there."

Suddenly, she felt Sarah's shoulders start to shake as she cried. Abby just held her, knowing that she just needed comfort. This was a start. Sarah knew that she could open up to them. She just hoped the next few days proved to be just as good.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all of the people who send me reviews! I hope you are still liking this story, and I promise I am going to try and keep up a steady update rate. Also, I am not really sure how the process works with someone who is adopted and how everything goes down when they get to their new homes or whatever, so please bear with me.<p> 


	5. Preparing for the Big Night

Chapter 4

Abby sat at a table in the small diner as she waited for her brothers to arrive. Almost an hour had passes since she dropped Sarah back off at the house and Abby wanted to talk to the boys before dinner that night. She finally saw them enter the place, and waited silently as they sat down at her table.

"So what was this meeting about?" Steve asked, sighing.

Abby smiled. "I met our new sister."

They looked at her. "When?"

"Mom called me yesterday after work and told me that Sarah would feel better if she met me and could kind of get to know someone before the huge dinner." Abby explained.

"What was she like?" Richie blurted out.

Abby chuckled. "She's nice. I love her accent. She is still very guarded but we got her to open up a little bit, you know, laughing and smiling and stuff. She told me a little bit about her life, but she won't talk about a lot of it yet. She wants to, she almost slipped last night, but then got mad at herself."

There was a moment of silence while the boys took it all in. "Wow." Donnie said. "It's going to be so weird to have her at dinner tonight."

They all nodded. "I bet she is scared as heck."

"She is, but not so much about meeting you guys, although it does freak her out." Abby sighed as they looked confused. "We drove past you guys last night."

"I knew it was your car!" Steve exclaimed and Abby smiled.

"Yeah it was us. She stayed at my place last night and I drove past you guys to show her. But when you looked, she freaked out and ducked." She paused.

"Was she an only child?" Donnie asked quickly and Abby nodded. "The idea of all of a sudden having four siblings must really be weird for her."

She shook her head. "It isn't the idea of having siblings, but being one." When they looked confused again, she shrugged. "She told me last night that she is more afraid of not being a good sister. She has never experienced it before, and doesn't know how to act."

"Really? I would think most people would be afraid to suddenly have so many people in her family." Steve commented.

Their sister shook her head. "Not Sarah. She is actually pretty tough, but she is still kind of untrusting at this point, to everyone but Mom and probably Dad. And she is very careful." she paused. "But I get the feeling that she didn't have a nice home life before she was in the orphanage."

"What makes you think that, Abby?" Donnie asked, curiously.

Abby hesitated. She knew that Sarah wouldn't want everyone to know, at least not yet, and suddenly she felt like she should just shut up and let them figure things out for themselves.

"Abby." Donny said sternly.

She sighed. "I gave her some pajamas to wear last night and saw some really bad burn scars on her legs. She didn't want to talk about it, but is was painful just looking at the scars."

"Wow." Steve sighed and they were all silent for a few moments, taking in everything they had learned about the poor girl.

"How are we supposed to act around her tonight?" Richie asked quickly.

"Normal." Abby snapped. "She doesn't want to be treated differently, she is already nervous enough."

They nodded and soon the boys had to get back to work and Abby headed over to her parents house to help out before dinner.

Sarah helped Sheila carry in the groceries and other bags from their day of shopping and put them in the kitchen. Doing as told, she took her new clothes up to her new room. It all felt weird to her. Sheila had told her while they were shopping that once she got sort of settled, she would be going to the school that her siblings had attended. It was nearing the winter season, so school was already in session, a fact that made her very unhappy.

She sighed as she folded her new jeans and pajamas and hung some new shirts. Sheila had spent more money on her than Sarah liked, but she didn't say anything. For her, it was weird to have someone actually willing to spend money on her, or actually taking care to listen to the things she liked. It had been a long time since she had gotten something she really wanted, and she was starting to warm up to Sheila, although she was afraid to admit that to herself.

After she was finished putting her new clothes away, she got to work on her bedding and other things she had to make the room her own. She and Sheila had chosen a blue comforter, with white circles on it. She had new pillows, new blankets, and new everything it seemed. After her bed was set up, she moved over and took out her small bags that she had brought with her from North Carolina.

She then pulled out a few concert t-shirts, some plain shirts, and a few dressier shirts that she had gotten from Cassie for Christmas. After hanging those in her closet, she took out her jeans and put them away. Making sure she had finished with her clothes, she moved to take out the quilt she had. She didn't remember much about her dad's mother, other than the fact that she was the only family member who was nice to her. The only specific memory she had of her was receiving the quilt, two days before she died. Draping that over the blue comforter, she smoothed it out and sighed.

Turning back to her bags, she pulled out a stuffed rabbit. She couldn't remember where she had gotten it, or who had given it to her, but she had had it for as long as she could remember. She slept with it every night, and it had brought her comfort and the feeling of safety on the nights she fell asleep to yelling. She set it next to her pillow, and pulled the last of her possessions out of the bag. Setting the frame on the small night stand, she smiled at the picture of her and Cassie from just before she met Don and Sheila.

Her heart ached as she thought about her best friend, but took a deep breath and smiled, remembering the in a few short hours she would be meeting the rest of her new family. Slowly, she walked out of the room, and crept down the hall. As she walked past one of the rooms, she paused, something catching her eye. She stared as she realized it was an old acoustic guitar case.

Looking around to make sure no one was coming, she carefully went into the room and noticed that it must have belonged to one of the boys. She smiled, realizing that Sheila hadn't changed the rooms at all since her older children had grown and moved out. Silently, she walked over to the case and carefully opened it. She smiled again when she saw the old and slightly battered acoustic guitar inside of it.

Looking towards the door, she carefully picked it up and held it. It had been a while since she had gotten to hold a guitar and she closed her eyes, getting the feel of it. Before she knew it, her fingers were strumming against the strings and tuning the instrument. Once she had tuned it, she smirked and gently plucked the strings.

_Sometimes the night seems so lonely_  
><em>When your lying there all alone<em>  
><em>And tomorrow seems so far away<em>  
><em>I don't wanna live another day this way<em>  
><em>Scared to let someone in<em>  
><em>Can't bear to get hurt again<em>  
><em>But my body needs to feel a touch<em>  
><em>Someone to come and wake me up.<em>

She looked up when the floor creaked and she saw Sheila standing there. Sheila felt bad, seeing the girl's wide-eyed expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy or anything. I heard the guitar and was curious."

Sarah quickly put the guitar back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just used it. It isn't mine. I just…forgot what it felt like."

Sheila smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "This used to be Donnie's room. When he got older, all he wanted to do was start a band, so Don bought him this guitar when he turned 16. He only used it for a year, and then he got his dream of wanting to be a cop like his dad. But I never threw it out. It didn't feel right." she put her hand on Sarah's knee. "You have a beautiful voice."

Sarah blushed. "I like to write music. I have never really sung for anybody, but I used to play guitar whenever I could find one. I play piano, too."

"Maybe one day, when you feel comfortable, will you play something?" Sheila asked.

Sarah smiled. "Maybe."

Sheila smiled. "Good." She stood. "Abby is here. She got here a little while ago. We are finishing up dinner and the boys should be arriving soon."

Sarah sighed and stood too. "I am going to change and then I will be down to help."

She walked back to her room and looked at the shirts she had gotten today with Sheila. Her stomach filled with nervousness as she heard the front door open and male voice filled the first floor.

After a few minutes, she chose a purple long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of faded black skinny jeans. She put Cassie's old black heels on, and looked in the mirror at her hair. Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her hair and sighed as the brown locks fell straight against her shoulders. She played with the blond strands of long bangs on one side and took a deep breath to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

><p>Here is another chapter! I hope you guys are okay with me incorporating some music into some chapters. It won't happen every chapter, but there will be a few. Also, I remember in episode 7 that Sheila asked Abby why Donnie doesn't sing anymore, so that is why I used Donnie as the character with the guitar and everything. Enjoy and review, please!<p>

I do not own that song. It is "Somebody to Love Me" by Kellie Pickler


	6. Dinner Pt 1

Chapter 5

Abby grabbed a stack of plates from her mom and started to set the table. "So how was shopping today?"

Sheila smiled. "It was nice. I miss the days you and I would go shopping for new clothes." She sighed. "It was a nice bonding time for us, though. I got the feeling she never really had that. She seemed really happy and surprised by the whole thing."

Abby nodded. "I really like her, Mom. I can't believe I actually have a sister now!"

Sheila laughed. "I think she likes you, too. She had a lot of nice things to say today."

"How do you think it is going to go with the boys?" Abby asked quickly.

"Well you know your brothers. It is going to be very awkward for a while and then someone is going to say something smart and everything will settle down." Don said, walking into the kitchen.

He hugged Abby and sighed. Suddenly they heard soft music coming from upstairs. "That sounds like Donnie's guitar…" Sheila walked upstairs and Abby looked at her father.

"I really like her, Dad."

He nodded and gave a small smile. "I know you do." Slowly he walked out of the room and Abby went back to setting the table.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Richie came walking into the house. "Hey Abs."

She smiled. "Hey Richie."

"So where's everybody else?" he asked sneaking a piece of food.

Abby sighed. "Dad is off in his office, and Mom is upstairs with Sarah. She's pretty nervous."

"Richie, when did you get here?" he looked up and saw his mother enter the kitchen.

He shrugged. "I just walked in."

She nodded. "Sarah will be down in a few minutes. She won't admit it, but she is nervous." She didn't say anything about the girl's singing, as she wanted to give her the choice of what she told everyone else.

Richie sat at the counter and a talked to his mom and sister and only looked up when he heard the floor creak. In front of him stood a tall, thin, teenager. She was pretty, something he cursed because as her older brother he would have a huge job ahead of him, but he noticed that she looked really nervous.

"Richie, this is Sarah. Sarah this is Richie." Abby said quietly and giving her mother a look, they both exited the room.

Sarah was extremely nervous that she was alone with her new brother, but she took a deep breath just as she did when meeting Abby and smiled. "Hi."

He smirked. "So you're my new sister?"

She nodded. "That's what they tell me." she joked.

He gave her a look. "Oh so you have jokes? You and Steve will get along…he is a smart-aleck as well. Always has something to say."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. I've never met such a small mind inside of such a big head." She grinned and sat at the counter with him.

He laughed. "Oh see. Right there. You are going to fit in well around here." he saw her eyes widen a bit. "I promise." he winked.

She smiled. "Thanks...Richie. So you're the youngest of the boys?"

He nodded. "Yep. Donnie is the oldest, then Steve, then me, then Abby. And now you." he smiled. "The boys and their families, along with my wife, will be here soon."

She nodded. "I still can't believe this has happened. It seems too much like a dream for me."

"Well you can trust me. And I am telling you that this is not a dream." he looked at her. "So…why do I get the feeling that behind your nerves and initial shyness, you are loud and crazy and sarcastic?"

She shrugged. "Maybe because I am?" She grinned and when the door opened she laughed. "Wait a minute!"

"What?" he asked quickly, grinning.

"I should be nervous. Why am I suddenly not as nervous?" She glared at him.

"I will take that as a thank you." he stood and teased the two girls that ran through the kitchen before heading to the front hall and hugging the two men that walked in. Sarah leaned slightly over the counter and saw her remaining two brothers. She had butterflies in her stomach again, although whatever Richie did to distract her was working because they weren't as bad as they had been a little while ago.

She leaned back in her seat when she heard them coming closer to the kitchen and took another deep breath. They entered the room and Richie went to introduce her but she smiled. "Hi. I'm Sarah."

They smiled. "Hi."

"We are going to have a lot of problems, aren't we?" Donnie stated immediately and she laughed.

"I will take that as a compliment." She sighed.

An awkward silence fell over them and luckily Sheila walked in. "I think we can sit down for dinner now."

Heading to the table, she started to feel a lot better, but seeing everyone so happy together was tearing at her heart. She felt tears come to her eyes and she couldn't blink them away.

She grabbed Abby's arm. "I-I will be right back." Then she ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Here is another chapter! I am loving the reviews I am getting. They help fuel me into writing more chapters. If you guys have anything you want to happen or see in this story let me know...I am up for suggestions! Enjoy!<p> 


	7. Dinner Pt 2

Chapter 6

Sarah laid on her stomach on her bed, with her head buried in her pillow. She couldn't believe she had just run out and embarrassed herself in front of the people she had just met, but seeing the happy family had hurt her more than she thought it would.

When she heard her door open, she didn't look up. She knew who it was.

"Honey are you okay?" Sheila said as she sat down next to Sarah and started stroking her hair.

She sniffled. "Not really."

Sheila sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have prepared you better before everyone got here."

Sarah sniffled again and sat up, crossing her legs. "No! I actually was fine meeting the boys." She paused. "It was just…seeing everyone so happy together as a family." She looked down at her hands. "I never had that and it hurts to think about it."

Sheila gave her a sad smile and hugged her. "I am sorry that you never got to experience a real family before now. But I promise you are a real part of our happy family now." She paused. "I want you to know something. My kids just found this out recently, but my son Donnie is actually not blood-related to Don."

Sarah stared at her. "What?"

She nodded. "I met Don when I was 8 months pregnant with Donnie. His father, Speedo, didn't want anything to do with the baby. He left us. I am telling you this, so that you know that even though he may not completely know what you are going through, he is still experiencing some of those feelings."

Sarah stared at her and nodded, a few tears falling down her face that she wiped away fiercely. "God…I really need to stop crying over this. I am usually not this weak."

Sheila shook her head. "You know, people cry not because they are weak, but because they've been strong for too long." She paused. "And I believe you have had to be too strong for way too long."

"Thank you." Sarah sighed.

"Knock knock." They both looked up and saw Abby standing there. "Are you okay?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm fine."

"Then come on. The boys have been picking at the food. I wouldn't let them eat without you." She smiled.

Sheila stood but Sarah sighed. "Looks like I am going to come off extremely sarcastic tonight…embarrassment does that to me."

They laughed and walked back downstairs together. When they entered the kitchen again, everyone turned to look at her. She took a deep breath. "And here I thought I would be ignored coming back down here."

They quickly looked away and she rolled her eyes, Abby laughing beside her. They all walked over to the table and Sarah sat down between Richie and Abby. Once they started eating, Sarah got ready for the questions she knew she would get.

"So Sarah…" Steve swallowed some food. "How do you like Chicago so far?"

She chuckled. "It's….big." She smiled and when they stares at her with worried expressions, she set her fork down and crossed one leg under her opposite knee. "Okay basically, my old town? The size of a pea compared to this city. Everybody knew everybody and everyone was always in everyone else's business. This city is a lot different than what I am used to. Don't get me wrong, it seems like a great city from what I have seen so far, but I just have to get used to it."

He nodded and Sheila smiled. "Why don't you tell them a little about yourself?"

She nodded. "Why not?" She cleared her throat quietly. "Like I said I grew up in a small town. My best friend, Cassie, was my lifeline back home. My favorite color is blue, I love to eat pizza and burgers, I love music, and to answer Donnie's question from before, I have never had a boyfriend so I don't think that is going to be much of a problem here either."

He grinned and nodded. "What kind of music?"

She shrugged. "Mostly Country or Pop."

"She was playing Donnie's guitar earlier today before Richie got here." Abby smiled at her and she nodded.

"You can play?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yep. I taught myself when I was 11. I actually…write music too. Kind of like my…escape." She replied with a proud smile.

"Can you play something for us?" Richie asked quickly and Don glared at him. 'What?' he mouthed to his dad.

"You don't have to." Don assured her when he saw her nervous expression.

She shook her head. "I mean…I could play something after we eat. I just never performed for anyone before."

Quickly scanning her brain, she tried to think of a song to play for them. She was mentally flipping the pages of her notebook, the one that held all of her songs, and jumped when Richie put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

She sighed, a smile on her face. "Other than you just giving me a minor heart attack? Yes I am fine. I was mentally going through my songbook for something to play for you guys."

That immediately picked up their interest. "You have a lot written down?" Richie's wife, Laura, asked her.

She nodded hesitantly. "I tend to come up with songs a lot. Don't be worried or freak out if I just randomly zone out and then run out of the room or something. The songs tend to just hit me and I have to get them on paper. Sometimes I will be mid-sentence and it will hit. It is funny to watch people freak out, though."

"That is awesome." Steve added quickly and she actually let a laugh out.

She nodded and soon everyone had finished eating. "We are going to be in the living room, you can play something whenever you are ready." Sheila smiled.

Sarah nodded. "Okay I have to go whip through my songbook and figure out what to play." She paused. "Do you have a piano in the living room?"

Sheila nodded. "Yes we do, but it is really old and may not be tuned very well."

"That is perfectly fine. I will be right back." she then ran up the stairs.

Just as quickly as she had gone, she came back and when she walked in again all eyes were on her, yet this time they were excited.

She smiled and walked over to the piano, playing a few bars of a Beethoven piece. She decided that it sounded okay enough to play her song and when she looked up to talk everyone was staring at her, shocked.

"What?" she asked quickly.

Richie smiled. "That was…wow."

"You know…if you wrote down those thoughts in your head, you would get an award for the shortest story ever." She smiled. "But thank you."

She took a deep breath and then put her finger son the keys again. "Okay so this song I wrote last year and the only person who has ever heard it was Cassie. So you are very lucky."

She closed her eyes and then started the song.

It's probably what's best for you  
>I only want the best for you<br>And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck  
>I try to sever ties and I,<br>Ended up with wounds to bind  
>Like you're pouring salt in my cuts<p>

And I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can't bandage the damage,  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

Even though I know what's wrong,  
>How can I be so sure<br>If you never say what you feel, feel  
>I must have held your hand so tight,<br>You didn't have the will to fight  
>I guess you needed more time to heal<p>

Baby I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

You must be a miracle worker,  
>Swearin' up and down,<br>You can't fix what's been broken, yeah  
>Please don't give my hopes up, no no<br>Baby, tell me how could you,  
>Be so cruel<p>

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<br>Oh no no no no  
>You never really can fix a heart<br>Oh no no no no  
>You never really can fix heart<p>

You never really can fix my heart

She let the last note ring out and then smiled, looking up at everyone. They stared at her in awe.

"That was the best singing I've ever heard." Steve blurted out and she smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot." she sighed. It really did mean a lot and with that one comment…she knew that she was home and this was truly her real family, she had just found them a little late.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own this song, it is "Fix A Heart" by Demi Lovato. If you haven't heard her new album, stop reading and run to get it. It is amazing.<p>

I promise there will be more brother-sister stuff soon! I promise, I promise, I promise! :D


	8. Sarah and Donnie

Chapter 7

Sarah laid in bed later that night, staring at the ceiling. It had been hours since everyone had left and Don and Sheila had gone to bed. As she laid there, she couldn't help but think about everything that had happened recently.

She had come to Chicago with a tough attitude and had walls built around her. But it seemed as though the minute she stepped into the house, all bets were off and she was involuntarily letting herself warm up to these people, and actually letting herself feel safe with them, a fact that made her hate herself. Before leaving North Carolina, she had swore to herself that she would not give in, and although she had promised Cassie that she would give the Kowalskis a chance, she had not intended on letting herself warm up to them. Now here she was, becoming part of a family, and letting them see her in ways no one but Cassie ever had.

Laying there, she wished she could talk to Cassie and let off her real feelings. She was nervous about the days ahead, especially after what she had done after dinner.

_FLASHBACK_

"_**You really do have a wonderful voice, Sarah." Abby smiled as she hugged her goodbye.**_

_**Steve, Richie, and their families had all left and Abby and Donnie were the only ones left.**_

_**Sarah sighed. "Thanks, Abby. That means more to me than you know."**_

_**The girls hugged again and then Abby left. Sarah walked back into the kitchen, and found Don, Sheila, and Donnie talking around the island. Sarah sat next to Donnie, and even though she felt kind of awkward, it was sort of nice to be a part of their small conversation.**_

_**Soon enough, Sheila yawned and Don smiled. "I think we should all go to bed."**_

_**Sarah nodded. "I will be up soon."**_

_**They smiled, hugged her, and then walked to the stairs. Donnie stood to leave.**_

"_**Donnie? Can we…talk sometime soon?" She asked quietly, unsure of how he would respond.**_

_**After her outburst tonight, she knew that she needed to get some things out of her head and when Sheila told her about Donnie, she knew he would probably be the best one to talk to.**_

_**He looked at her and didn't respond right away. Finally, he nodded. "I am free tomorrow night. I can send Mom and Dad out for dinner."**_

_**She nodded. "Thanks."**_

_**He left shortly after and Sarah knew that he understood why she wanted to talk.**_

Sighing, Sarah tried to figure out if what she did was the right thing. Even back home, she had never been one to open up about her feelings, unless it was to Cassie, and she didn't always express them to her either.

Abby groaned as she crawled out of bed to the sound of banging on her door. She rolled her eyes and when she opened the door she didn't expect to see that person standing there.

"Donnie?"

He sighed. "I need to talk to you."

She moved so he could come in, and then turned to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Were you asleep?" He shook his head. "She wants to talk to me."

Abby nodded. "Okay. That's a good thing, Donnie. And yes, I was."

"How do I do that? I am not good at that kind of thing, and I have no idea how to act around a teenager that I just met who is now my sister! What am I supposed to do? And what if she cries? How am I supposed to handle that?"

Abby tried not to smile as she listen to her oldest brother rant on about his fear of talking to Sarah. She had never seen him really lose his tough exterior, and if he had, he had never done it around her.

"What is so funny?" he demanded and she couldn't help but chuckle.

She smiled and walked towards him. "Donnie…first of all, she is a teenager…not a monster. I think that she just needs to get things off of her chest and because Mom told her about your situation, she knows that you have some issues too. You guys could benefit from talking with each other."

He stared at her. "Really? But…what if she cries?" he asked again.

Abby sighed. "Then you let her, and you just let her know that you are there for her…that we all are and that we care."

"How do you always know what to say?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea. I just do."

He smiled and shook his head. He knew that his talk with Sarah was going to be an interesting one, he just hoped he could handle it as well as Abby could…a fact he didn't admit often.

* * *

><p>Short, I know. I will post more tomorrow. Sorry for the wait!<p> 


	9. Sarah's Story

Chapter 8

The next day, Sheila dragged Sarah to her new school to register her. Sarah wasn't exactly happy about it, but she definitely wasn't going to freak out in front of Sheila. As they sat in the office of her new school, she looked around and the size of it kind of freaked her out. Suddenly everything started to hit her and thought about how it would feel to go to a whole new school without her best friend, and without people who left her alone because they knew her story. Now she would just look like some freaky loner who everyone made fun of.

When they finally left the school, she didn't feel any better. Two days from then, she would be starting there, and she dreaded it completely. However, as they got closer to the house, her mind started to think of the talk she would be having with her older brother later that night. It still felt weird to be saying things like "her brother" or "her sister" but it was starting to get a little better since the dinner the night before.

She was sitting at the piano a few hours later, when the door opened and Donnie walked in. "Writing something new?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He grinned and shook his head, searching for his parents. Sarah sighed. "They are upstairs getting ready to go out."

He nodded. "That's good."

A few minutes later, Sheila came down the stairs and smiled at her son. "It's really nice of you to come here and spend some time with Sarah while we are out tonight."

Donnie nodded. "Just…taking some time to get to know my new sister."

Sarah stayed quiet as she watched the exchange between mother and son and only spoke when Don came down and he and Sheila left. A minute later, Donnie turned to her and sighed. "So…"

She shrugged. "Um…"

"Mom told me that you found my old guitar yesterday." he started, figuring that starting the talk with something less serious would help open her up.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't my place to even go in you room, but-"

He chuckled, cutting her off. "It's fine, Sarah. Honestly, I think it is kind of cool. It hasn't been used in a while, though. Kind of old."

She grinned. "I think it's perfect."

He nodded, grinning a little, and she sighed. "So…Sheila told me about how you just found out that Don isn't your father."

He sat down and she faced him. "I guess I figured, you know because of that, that I could…you know…talk to you?"

He nodded. "You want to tell me your story." It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "After last night….I have to talk to someone and Abby's great,but...and your parents already know…"

"Sarah…it's okay. I want you to tell me." Donnie said carefully.

She looked up at him and bit her lip. "Um…I guess….I don't know where to start?"

"How about that beginning?"

She looked down. "My parents never really…I mean…I think they loved each other when they got married. But sometime between then and the time I was born something changed. The first thing I remember about my life was yelling. They were always yelling. I remember just about every night crawling under my covers and clamping my hands over my ears.

Then one day…my mom wasn't there. I remember for a few weeks it was just my dad and I. Even so…I don't really remember much about him. I remember his loud, harsh voice. I remember how he would pass out drunk every night and I was left to find something to eat, which being four didn't turn out too well.

On my fifth birthday, I can vaguely remember waking up and being alone. I sat on my bed for five hours before he came home. I don't know where he was, but he was drunk. He started yelling about something, and smacked me. The only thing I remember after that was burning pain and my clutching my stuffed animal. When I woke up the next morning I was being kicked out of his car, at my grandparents house.

Unfortunately for me, they were worse than my parents. I wasn't allowed to sleep past eight, and I couldn't eat anything until my grandfather had. He drank, although he never did get as drunk as my father had. But when he did…it wasn't pretty. He use as his personal punching bag most of the time. It wasn't enough to send my to the hospital or anything, but being five it hurt like hell. I was there for a year before they decided that they'd had enough of me and one day they threw me in the car and dropped me off at the orphanage.

"Wow…" Donnie wasn't sure what to say right away.

She nodded, looking down. "I remember that I would sometimes lay in bed and wonder…why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why did my dad and grandparents hate me? Why did my mom leave?"

Donnie sighed. "Did my mom tell you that the reason she is with my dad and not my biological father is because he didn't want me? He left too."She stared at him. He nodded. "When someone walks out of your life, let them. There's no use in wasting your time on people that leave you. What you make of yourself and your future is no longer tied to them. Yeah, you may miss them. But remember that you weren't the one that gave up."

She didn't speak, but felt her throat close for a moment, trying not to cry. Donnie decided to continue. "Um…don't get mad." she looked up at him. "Abby told us about the burn on your legs."

Sarah took a deep breath. "That was my grandmother's doing. One day she boiled water and had me watch it. She yelled at me to put some salt in, and I had to climb on a chair to reach over it into the cabinet. Being small, I spilled it and it poured all over my legs. I screamed and my grandmother stuck me in cold water, and ripped my clothes off. Unfortunately she took most of my skin with it."

He visibly winced and she chuckled. "Yeah, everyone has that reaction."

He moved closer to her. "Sarah…I am sorry for everything that you went through. And I promise, that you are safe here. We won't hurt you, and we won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"I know. Thanks, Donnie."

He nodded, trying to think of something to lighten the mood. "So…you wouldn't want to, I don't know, play anything for me, would you?"

She grinned and rolled her eyes dramatically, glad for the change of conversation. "I suppose I could." she paused. "I will be right back."

She stood and ran up stairs and came back a few minutes later with the guitar. "This is one that I wrote one day at the orphanage."

_I wanted lace, I wanted pearls,_

_to be a princess like the other girls._

_But life came hard, to my front door._

_And I grew up trying_

_To even out the score._

_Tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough,_

_all my edges have always been rough._

_But jesus loves me anyway._

_Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman_

_That got a little backbone._

_You just wait 'til you taste her kind of love._

_You want a shy little thing,_

_a pretty little high heel thing,_

_Gonna cry if I don't polish up. Tough._

_The way I see it, the hand of fate, did me a favor,_

_With the cards he dealt my way._

_Found out real fast, life is a game._

_You're out real quick if you don't know how to play,_

_tough._

_I ain't never been nothing but tough,_

_all my edges have always been rough._

_But jesus loves me anyway._

_Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that_

_Got a little backbone._

_You just wait 'til you taste her kind of love._

_You want a shy little thing,_

_a pretty little high heel thing,_

_Gonna cry if I don't polish up._

_Are you serious? You ain't fooled me much._

_You justa hanging round_

_So you can try your luck._

_Well tough,_

_I ain't never been nothing but tough,_

_all my edges has always been rough._

_You want a shy little thing,_

_a pretty little high heel thing,_

_gonna cry if I don't polish up._

_You know what I got to say about that is tough_

She smiled as she finished and he clapped. "Wow. You just have a whole range of songs, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah…I do. I really like music."

"You know…you may want to make a career out of that."

She shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: That song is not mine. It belongs to Kellie Pickler and is called "Tough".<p>

I hope you guys like this chapter! I wanted to do a good Donnie/Sarah chapter.


	10. New School Adventures

Chapter 9

Sarah sighed as she stood in front of her new school. Her bag hung at her side, strap hanging from her opposite shoulder. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and tightening her hand around the strap of her bag. Silently, she walked into the building, looking for her locker. Despite it being a big school, she found her locker quickly enough and started putting her stuff inside.

"You're the new girl."

She didn't look at the boy who had randomly shown up beside her, but sighed. "I am surprised you noticed in a school this big."

He smirked. "I notice a lot of things, country girl."

This time she did turn to look at him and he still had the smirk planted on his face. "Do you want something?"

He stuck his hand out. "Dustin Carlisle."

She returned the hand shake and sighed again. "Sarah Hicks….or Kowalski, I guess."

He gave her a look. "You don't know your last name?" she wasn't sure how she wanted to be addressed yet.

She rolled her eyes. "It is a long story."

He nodded. "Fair enough." He'd find that stuff out later. "So what classes do you have?"

Deciding that she wasn't going to get rid of this kid, and since he was the only one who seemed interested in talking to her, she handed over her schedule.

"Dude! I have like four classes, including lunch, with you." he smiled and she nodded.

At least she'd have someone to help show her around this huge building. She shut her locked and Dustin led her in the direction of their first class. When they got there, the teacher seemed nice enough, and smiled at the young girl's accent.

"Hello Sarah. It is nice to have you here. Just take a seat anywhere." he smiled.

She nodded and sat next to Dustin. He grinned and she let herself smile back. After Sarah had gotten her books for the class, their teacher decided that it was going to be "study" day for the class and let them talk. Dustin filled Sarah in on everything she needed to know about the school and she told him a little about her new family. She didn't tell him what had happened to her, but she did let him know that she was adopted, which he found extremely cool.

By the time lunch had come, the only reason she and Dustin stopped talking was because they didn't have a class together. They sat at a table together, and Dustin groaned. "Here come the stupid football players."

Sarah turned and the minute she did, her hearts sped up. The guy leading the group -the quarterback, as she was informed by Dustin- was completely hot. She watched him walk away and when she turned back to face Dustin, he was staring at her.

"No." She took a bite of her fry. "What?"

"Don't even start liking him. The football team is…their mean." he said quickly and she took mental note of that.

"What? I wasn't thinking that." he gave her a look. "Seriously. You have a lot to learn, my friend."

He grinned. "Friend?"

She took a second to think about what she said and shrugged. "Why not. You are the only person that I know who is my age that will actually talk to me."

"It's the accent. That is the only reason I am speaking to you." he smiled.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Well that's nice."

Suddenly a group of girls came up to the table and faced her. "You are the new girl."

She stared at them. "Thanks for telling me that. I wasn't aware."

The blonde didn't stop grinning. "I am Shelly. Why don't you come eat with us? We are such better company than what's his face over here. We aren't weird."

Sarah stared at them and then pretended to clear her head. "Oh I am sorry. Were you talking to me? I wasn't listening, but keep talking. I enjoy the way you are making my ears bleed."

The girl gave her a disgusted looked and stormed off and Sarah just stared after her with a calm look on her face.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Dustin exclaimed. "Everyone I meet leaves me once Shelly comes over."

She shrugged. "Yeah well…I am different than everyone. I know what it is like to be ditched by people and you are too nice for me to do that."

He smiled, genuinely this time. "Thanks Sarah."

The bell rang shortly after that, and they walked out and headed towards their next class. Just before the got there someone came and bumped into Sarah causing her to fall and drop all of her books.

The person dropped down to help her and she sighed. "What the Hell-" She stopped when she noticed the person was the hot quarterback from moments earlier.

"I am so sorry. I seriously need to look where I am going. Are you okay?" he asked her quickly.

She stared at him. "Uh…yeah. Yeah I am fine. Thanks." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

He nodded and helped her stand. "I am so sorry." he looked at her. "You are new aren't you."

She sighed. "I am seriously getting tired of hearing that."

He grinned. "Yeah I bet. Sorry. What's your name?"

"Sarah Kowalski." It was easier to say it straight out, rather than get him confused too.

"Conrad Austin." he smiled and she almost died. "Well I will let you go to class. I am sorry, again."

She watched him walk away and then realized that Dustin was shaking his head. She glared at him. "Shut up."

He chuckled and held his hands up in mock surrender. "I didn't say anything."

"Maybe, but you were thinking it."

When Sheila picked her up later that day, Sarah didn't mention anything about Conrad, but she told her about Dustin. Sheila was so happy that she was making friends, she almost forgot to tell her that Abby wanted her to come over that night for dinner.

When she got there, Abby immediately smiled. "Who is he?"

"What?"

"The boy you met." Abby grinned.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Sarah lied.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, okay. Your huge smile gives that one away. Seriously, who is he?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "His name is Conrad Austin."

"Cute?"

"Gorgeous!" Sarah gushed and laughed with Abby. "But don't tell the boys, please."

Abby laughed. "Oh definitely not."

* * *

><p>Sorry that is has been so long! I had a big weekend and didn't have time to update. I don't know when this week I will be updating but it will be before Friday. I have a speech I have to work on, but I will try and get another chapter up soon.<p> 


	11. Girls Night with guys?

Chapter 10

Sarah sat on the balcony with Abby, as she watched her marshmallow roast in the fire. After a hectic week at school, she was in need of a girl's night with her sister. The term seemed to come with ease, and she wasn't feeling like she had to hide herself or put up a guard for the people around her anymore. However, she still couldn't bring herself to say 'Mom' and 'Dad'. She just wasn't ready yet.

"So has anything happened with Conrad?" Abby asked her, a smile on her lips.

Sarah shrugged but smiled. "We keep 'accidentally' bumping into each other everywhere." She grinned. "It is actually pretty funny because it bugs Dustin a bit."

"I wonder why."

Sarah sighed. "I think he's just…afraid that I will leave him if anything happens with Conrad. I get the feeling he didn't have many, or any, friends before I came along."

Abby nodded. "Would you?"

Sarah immediately shook her head. "Dustin is…interesting. Back in North Carolina I always had Cassie, but I never had a friend who was a guy before. It was weird at first with Dustin, but it's good to have a friend. I wouldn't leave him…he's too nice for that."

"That's nice of you." Abby smiled. "Not many people would do that, especially if the guy was as popular as Conrad."

Sarah blushed. "It's weird. I have never had any guy come after me, and the first week I am here the most popular kid in school starts to like me."

"That's high school." Abby laughed. "But don't complain. If they most popular, cute guy is falling for you, let him."

Sarah nodded. "I never said that it was a bad thing!" She laughed. "It's just different."

"I totally understand that. But remember that if your gut tells you that you like him, and that he is a good guy, just go with whatever happens." Abby smiled.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Sarah grinned. "I've spent time with the guys and their wives and kids, but I haven't heard anything about you and a guy?"

Abby sighed. "It's complicated."

Sarah stared at her as she blew out the fire on her marshmallow. "I'm a teenager who was in foster care for most of her life, just moved cities, went from having no family to a huge one, and I am having guy problems. My whole life is complicated. I'm sure I will understand."

Abby looked at her, and realized that she was right. "Well see there is this guy named Brody and-"

She stopped when she heard someone knocking on her door. She glanced at Sarah and then stood to answer it. Sarah turned in her seat to see who it was and when Abby opened the door, she didn't recognize the man standing there. She waited a minute, and then stood, walking out there.

"Sarah…" Abby sighed. "This is Brody."

Sarah looked at her and then smiled at him. "Hi." She waved.

He grinned. "So this is the Sarah I have heard so much about."

She was confused. "From who?"

He laughed. "Well…I am Richie's partner, and he talks about you all the time. And actually so does Abby."

Sarah looked at Abby, and knew that she just had to hear this story now. "Really? Wow."

Brody smiled. "Well I was going to see if you were free, Abby, but obviously you aren't. So I will let you go back to hanging out with your sister."

They said their goodbyes and when Abby shut the door and turned, she saw Sarah stared at her, with her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked. "Please tell me he is your boyfriend."

Abby sighed. "Like I said…it is complicated."

Sarah nodded. "Which is why I want to hear this story."

They went back to the balcony. "Basically, Brody was Richie's partner, and our brother wasn't aware that I was sleeping with Brody. Well he found out, and got really angry. There was a long time where they weren't partners, and Richie wouldn't even look at Brody. Now they are partners again, and Brody and I are still sleeping together, however we are not dating…sort of."

Sarah stared at her. "Wow. That is complicated."

"Oh that is only half of it." Abby grinned and the young girl motioned for her to continue. "There is this guy who I have known for a while. His name is Danny. The boys and I have known him for a long time. Anyway, he likes me too. And I kind of like him. And I am…kind of sleeping with him too. But he kind of scares the Hell out of me with how serious he is about us, and since I am not dating him either, neither guy knows about the other."

"Oh boy. That is complicated. Definitely not what I was expecting." Sarah sighed. "If you could be in a relationship with one of them…who would it be?"

"Honestly?" Sarah nodded at her. "I would probably choose-"

Suddenly Sarah's new cell phone started ringing and when she looked at it she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Abby. "Oh…hi Conrad."

Abby smiled and motioned for her to put it on speaker, which she did.

"I hope it is okay that I am calling. I called your house and your mom gave me this number." he said quickly.

"Oh it's fine." She said and bit her lip.

"So…I was wondering…" he hesitated.

"Yes…"

He sighed. "Are you doing anything tomorrow around noon?"

She smiled at Abby. "No I should be free. Why?"

She could almost hear him relax. "Well I was wondering if you would consider getting lunch with me?"

She had to bite on her lip to keep herself from freaking out. "I think I would love that."

She could tell he was smiling. "Good. I will text you tomorrow for your address."

"Okay. Cool." she ended the call and turned to Abby. "Oh. My. God."

"I can't believe he called me." She said quickly.

"Who called you?"

Both girls jumped to a standing position and turned to see Steve and Donnie standing there staring at them.

"My new friend Dustin. He is at this party for his sister and I just can't believe he called me to try and get out of it." Sarah pulled the story out of nowhere.

They stared at her and Abby smiled. "What's up guys?"

"We went by the house and mom said Sarah was hanging out here. We figured we'd stop by and see what you guys were up to." Steve said.

"Just…chilling. And talking about girl stuff." Sarah smiled.

Donnie walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, handing one to his brother. "So Sarah…how was your first week?" he asked as they walked to the balcony to sit around the fire again.

She unconsciously smiled. "It was good. Not as bad as I thought-" There was a crashing sound and the three adults turned around.

Donnie sighed. "Great. She's an even bigger klutz than Abby."

They looked at Sarah, who had tripped over the leg of a chair and was now sprawled out on the ground. "I didn't trip. I was testing gravity…it still works."

Steve rolled his eyes and helped her up. "Try and be more careful."

"Yeah because I planned for that to happen, Steve." She said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I went home last weekend and I had a huge research paper, a speech, and a project to work on. I hope you guys like this and I should be updating either again tonight or tomorrow! :)<p>

Random question...who do you like better with Abby: Brody or Danny?


	12. Lunch Date

Chapter 11

Saturday was interesting for Sarah. She had never been on a date before, so her nerves were going insane. Standing in front of her closet, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, raking a hand through her hair. She checked her phone and saw that Conrad would be there in less than a half hour and she had no idea how to act or what to wear. She finally decided on wearing skinny jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt, and black sandals. She pulled the sides of her hair back and clipped them together.

She sighed as a soft knock was heard and the door opened slightly. "Can I come in?"

She turned and smiled when she saw Sheila standing there. Sarah nodded and sat on her bed.

"You look cute."

"Thanks. I have no idea where he is taking me, so I hope I am dressed okay." She blushed.

"Well I am sure you will be fine and have fun."

Sarah was about to speak again when the doorbell rang. Butterflies immediately filled her stomach and she followed Sheila down the stairs. When the door was opened, Conrad smiled and stepped inside.

"Hello Mrs. Kowalski. I'm Conrad Austin." he shook her hand.

"Hello Conrad. It really is nice of you to ask Sarah to get lunch." Sheila smiled at him and Sarah stepped forward.

"Hey Conrad." She smiled.

The minute he saw her he grinned. "Hi. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and turned to Sheila. "I will be back later. I have my phone."

Sheila hugged her. "Have fun. Don't get caught by your brothers." She whispered into her ear.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Trust me…we won't."

Then she turned back to Conrad, and followed him to his car. They drove for a few minutes before Sarah got confused. "Where are going?"

He smirked. "Well I wasn't exactly sure what kind of food you liked or what you wanted, so I decided to do something different."

"Which is…"

He didn't answer, but pulled up to a park. Then, smirk still planted on his face, he turned into the backseat and grabbed a basket.

"A picnic?" she smiled. "Is this where you take all your first dates?"

He chuckled. "No. Actually this is my favorite spot…but I haven't brought anyone here yet."

She didn't respond to that, but felt very touched that he chose to bring her there. She stepped out of the car and carefully followed him to the spot he had chosen. It was beautiful. It was set back away from the crowds of people playing sports with their families and friends, and there was a small fountain. He pulled out a blanket and laid it down, then sat and watched as she followed suit.

"I wasn't sure exactly what you liked, but I know you eat a sandwich every day, so…" he opened the basket and pulled out two bags. "I made a whole bunch of sandwiches, different kinds, so you can choose your favorite."

She stared at him. There had to be at least twenty different kinds of sandwiches in front of her. "You made all of these?"

He nodded. "I wasn't sure what kind you liked, so I wanted to be sure you had choices." he reached into the basket again and pulled out another small bag. "My mom made cinnamon cookies for us, too. I told her it wasn't necessary but she insisted…"

Sarah smiled and took the bag. However, she sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, but I think it would be best if we kept these in the bag."

"You don't like cookies?" he grinned.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I do. But I am extremely allergic to cinnamon. And I am sure that you don't want to take me to the hospital and deal with a million threatening questions from my brothers."

His smile matched hers and he nodded. "Good to know." Once she had chosen her sandwich, and he did too, he sighed.

She cleared her throat after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "So what's your family like?"

He chuckled. "Well we are nothing special. I have a younger sister, Madison…she's twelve. My mom is a doctor. My dad…passed away a few years ago." he looked down.

"I'm so sorry." She knew what it felt like to grow up without a parent.

He sighed. "It was hard, but we manage. I just wish he was around to see some of my football games, you know?"

She nodded. "That has to be hard."

"I just feel like…something's missing. I love playing football. I play because my dad loved football. I am doing it for him. I just feel like there is a void where someone should be cheering."

She bit her lip. "Would you feel better if I came to a game and cheered you on?"

He looked up at her, sadness and hope in his eyes. "Really?"

She shrugged. "I don't know much about football, but I will come." She paused. "But don't tell anyone in my family what I said about not knowing about football. They are avid Bears fans, and I would probably get the lesson of a lifetime." She laughed.

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of the fountain, and the kids shouting in the distance.

"So I wanted to ask you a question…"

She stared at him. "Okay…" She smiled.

"I am just not sure that it is appropriate for our first date." he confessed, suddenly looking nervous.

She bit her lip. "Well what is it?"

"Well…Homecoming is in two weeks. And I was kind of hoping you would go with me, but if you are already planning on going with Dustin, I understand."

She felt her heart beat faster and she laughed. "No. I am not going with Dustin. I'm not even sure he is going, to be honest." She paused. "But yes…I will go with you."

His smile grew bigger and his face beamed happiness and relief. "I was hoping you'd say that."

She nodded. "However, you are going to have to at least meet my…parents. Probably my siblings, too, but I know for a fact my…dad will want to meet you."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" he hesitated and continued when she nodded. "Why did you hesitate when you talked about your parents?"

She sighed. "The reason I just started at school, and why I have my apparently awesome accent, is because I was adopted a few weeks ago. I am from North Carolina. I have no problem calling my new siblings my brothers and sister, but parents…I am just not comfortable with that yet."

He nodded. "Wow. Rough family life before Chicago?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Now that you will not find out until I get to know you better."

He grinned. "So you plan on getting to know me better?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

"So just how many brothers do you have?"

She grinned. "Three. I also have a sister."

He nodded. "Big family."

She laughed. "It gets better. All four of them are cops. Two on patrol, one in IA, and one in SWAT."

He stared at her. "You're kidding."

She shook her head. "Far from it. Want to hear something even funnier?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"My dad is a cop too."

His face paled slightly. "Maybe I should have asked this before I asked you out."

She smiled. "You rethinking your decision yet?"

"Never. Nothing could keep me from going to that dance with you, and so far this has been a better lunch date than any that I have gone on."

She chuckled and looked down, a few of her bangs falling in front of her face. Hesitantly, Conrad reached up and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up at him and the feeling of her heart racing happened again. He was slowly leaning towards her when suddenly-

"Sarah?"

She quickly turned and groaned. "Shit."

"Don't tell me that is your brother." Conrad said quickly, slight fear behind his voice.

She stood. "Hi…Brody."

He looked between the both of them. "What are you doing here?"

She sighed. "This is Conrad. I was kind of on a date…Sheila said I could."

"I am guessing your brothers don't know?" he smirked slightly.

She shook her head. "Definitely not. And I would like to keep it that way."

He sighed. "I was just walking and saw you. But I can't keep lying to Richie…"

"Fine. Whatever. I get it. You are partners and you lied to him last time and shit hit the fan. Can you give us a head start?" She said quickly and he nodded.

"You kids have a good day." he smirked and turned, walking away.

Sarah bit her lip and turned back to Conrad. "So…if we want to continue this date, we need to leave the park."

He grinned. "Brother's partner?"

She nodded. "And he probably won't be too happy. I have only been here a few weeks but my brothers seem protective. It's weird."

"Brothers tend to act that way." he winked.

"It is just weird for me. I didn't have any siblings and now I do. Protective ones. It's different." She said quickly as they packed and walked to the car. "I am sorry our picnic ended so abruptly."

He chuckled. "Unplanned, but not horrible. I could give you the driving tour of Chicago if you want? Your siblings have probably shown you around, but it would give us an excuse to spend some more time together."

She smiled. "I would love that."

* * *

><p>So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. I promise there will be more sibling fluff in the next chapter. Enjoy!<p> 


	13. Sibling Interaction

Chapter 12

"Sarah and Abby were acting pretty strange last night." Donnie said as he bit into his hot dog.

Steve nodded. "But it begs the question, were they any weirder than normal?"

"That's a good point." Donnie shrugged. "I think Sarah's gotten used to being here. At least…more than she was before."

"That's true. Many kids who are adopted at an older age resent the people they are living with. Especially if they have the background that Sarah has…" Steve trailed off.

Donnie had told his brothers and Abby about Sarah's past after a little time had passed from her revealing it to him. She had told him he could, but as he told the story it gave him a sick feeling. That is exact how he knew his siblings felt once they heard it. It was all still a sore subject for them, and they became even more protective since then.

"Richie calm down!"

Steve and Donnie looked at each other and then glanced at their brother, who was approaching them faster than normal.

"Everything okay Rich?" Donnie asked.

"No everything is not okay. We were just in the park and guess who Brody saw on a date?"

They stared at him. Steve sighed. "Okay, I'll play. Who did Brody see on a date?"

"Sarah."

"What?" he asked quickly. "And you didn't do anything about it?"

Brody stared at them. "They weren't doing anything bad! They were having a picnic. She said that your mom told her she could go, and I see no reason why she would lie."

"And you would know about lying…" Richie muttered.

"Get over it!" Brody raised his voice.

"Okay!" Steve said, stepping between them. "I can't believe Mom let her go out on a date with a guy she has known a week!"

"You know who we should tell…" Richie said quickly.

Abby was just about to walk into IA when she was pulled behind the stairs. "What the Hell?" She turned and stared at her brothers. "What is the matter with you guys?"

"Sarah went on a date today." Steve said quickly.

She stared at him. "And…?"

Richie stepped forward. "You knew?" he asked loudly.

She nodded. "Yes. He called her while she was with me and asked her out."

Donnie's mouth opened in realization. "That is who she was talking to last night!"

"So she went out with her friend?" Steve asked.

"What was his name again…Justin?" Donnie asked him quickly.

"It's Dustin. And no, that is not who she went on a date with." Abby rolled her eyes. "How did you guys find out, anyway?"

"Brody saw them in the park." Richie stated.

"Abby she's new here. Boys in the city…they are different than boys in a small town. We have all seen the horrible things guys can do to girls. She is new and vulnerable still. She could get hurt or something could happen. We just got her in our family. We don't want to lose her already." Donnie said.

Abby smiled. Steve sighed. "Why are you smiling?"

"You guys are protective. It's nice." She said. "I know you accepted it, but Mom was worried that you wouldn't love her like family for a long time. I can tell her that she was wrong now. I can see it in your eyes."

The guys didn't speak for a few minutes while they thought about what she had just said. She was right. When she first came into their family, they had accepted her but hadn't started loving her for a while. After they learned her story and started actually spending time with her, however, it just happened. None of them had really realized it but they had started loving and caring for her genuinely, and not because they thought it was the right thing to do.

"Who was this kid that she went out with, anyway?" Steve asked, a bit more calm than he had been a few minutes ago.

"His name is Conrad." she answered.

"Hey isn't there a kid at her school on the football team named Conrad? He is some big shot." Richie wondered. Suddenly his eyes lit up. "A jock? She is there a week and you guys let her go out with a jock she just met?"

"Looks like we have to go find her now." Donnie said quickly.

Abby stopped him. "You will not. Sarah is seventeen years old. She is allowed to date. Don't you dare ruin this for her, or she might take her trust away from you. We all just gained that from her, and we can't break it." she paused. "But I am sure she would love to know how protective you are being."

"Thanks, Abby." Steve winked at her as they left the hallway.

"What did your brothers want?" Lina asked her as she sat down at her desk.

Abby sighed. "They caught my sister on a date. It's nice to see them so protective."

Lina smiled. "So it seems like she is fitting in nicely."

"Yeah she is. Everything was so weird at first, but we are finally just acting like a normal family. I kind of feel like she has always been here." She looked up at her partner. "Does that make sense?"

"Sure. You guys are bonding and it is normal to have her around now. She has become part of your family in more than a legal way." Lina nodded.

Abby looked down again. "And then I remember everything Donnie told us and I feel sad for her again."

Lina gave her a small smile. "You just have to remember that she is here now. She is with your family, who loves her and is giving her a second chance at a real teenage life. That is the only thing you need to focus on right now."

A few hours later, the boys sat at a bar, having a drink.

"Today was a weird day." Donnie said.

Richie nodded. "Totally. I still can't believe she went on a date. Already! Didn't she tell us we wouldn't have to worry about this?"

"Yes she did. And didn't she say she's never been on a date?" Donnie asked.

Richie grinned. "I remember I went on a date with a girl when I was seventeen who had never been on a date before. We went to a movie and after it ended we made out for a good hour. I tried talking her in to going to the back seat, but…" he looked at his brother. "Damn it."

"Crap. Now we have to deal with that too." Donnie sighed. "But Mom won't let us past the front hall if we go by there to find out."

Steve snapped his fingers. "I bet I know how we could." They stared at him and he sighed. "Where did we all go to give the details of our dates?"

Donnie looked at Richie. "Each other. Steve what does that have to do with-"

Richie smacked his chest and snapped his fingers, pointing at his brother. "Steve you are brilliant."

Sarah laughed as she held her cup of hot cocoa and sat in front of the fire on Abby's roof. "He asked me to Homecoming, Abby! I couldn't believe it."

Abby smiled. "That is amazing! I am so helping you get ready."

"Of course. I have no idea what to wear though. It is two weeks away and I have nothing to wear." She sighed.

"Mom and I will take you shopping sometime this week. Does that sound good? We will get you a kick ass dress and you are going to blow everyone away. Including Conrad." Abby winked.

"There will be no blowing away anyone."

The girls turned just as Richie, Donnie, and Steve stepped on to the roof. Sarah sighed and looked at Abby. "How long did that take?"

"About fifteen minutes." She replied and they smirked.

"I was right." Sarah grinned. "I figured you would figure it out quickly enough."

Richie sighed. "We went by the house earlier." he looked at Abby. "Mom wanted you to call her. Something about the shop."

Abby sighed and looked at Sarah. "You going to be okay for a few minutes?"

She nodded. "We'll be fine." She winked.

Abby smiled and walked out the door. Immediately the boys turned on her.

"How was your date today?" Richie asked her.

She smiled and looked back at the fire. "It was fun…until your partner ruined it." She sipped her drink. "We were having a picnic."

Donnie sighed. "Didn't you just meet the guy? How long have you known him?"

Sarah bit her lip. "About a week."

"Exactly!" Richie exploded and Sarah had to stop herself from laughing. "You have no idea how not good that is!"

She smirked. "Richie, first of all, you sound insane yelling like that, so I would stop before they come to take you away. Secondly, it was fine. He was really sweet."

"Obviously he was lying." Donnie added.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I would be able to spot liars by now? All I have known my entire life is people who lie to me! I have gotten very good and noticing when people are lying, so word of the wise-never lie to me. I will know." he sighed. "He wasn't lying. And I really like him, so I know that you are being protective, and I appreciate it, but please don't ruin this for me."

"Well just let us know before you go out with him again." Richie said quickly. "I want to meet this 'nice' guy."

She chuckled. "Well then you should probably meet him in the next to weeks." She paused and sipped at her drink again. "He asked my to Homecoming."

They stared at her. "Crap." Donnie muttered.

"You guys really don't need to worry that much. I know how to handle myself." She paused again. "And I know that if I ever need anything, I can come to you guys."

"And we will beat the crap out of him." Donnie smirked and she rolled her eyes again.

Steve sighed and sat down next to her. "Sarah. We just care about you. You are our sister now and forever. We just don't want to see you get hurt or worse. We've seen horrible things, with our jobs, and we can't imagine that happening to you."

"I will be fine, Steve. I can handle myself." She smiled and repeated herself.

He hesitated. "There's just…when you start dating…we're just…"

She laughed. "Spit it out, Steve."

He sighed again. "It's just that…guys…they want certain things…and sometimes…"

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God! No! You are not giving me this talk. Ew."

He looked at her. "Seriously, Sarah. We remember what goes through boy's minds. We were them. Just be careful, because sometimes a guy won't let you say no."

She smacked her forehead. "Oh my God. I can't believe how awkward this night became." She sighed and turned to face the three of them. "Okay, listen. I know that you guys are just looking out for me. I appreciate it, especially because I never had that before. But remember how I said that I can handle it? Well I wasn't just saying that. I really can handle myself if need be."

"But what if he tries to…you know." Donnie shrugged.

She nodded. "There is something else you need to know about me." She stared at them. "Give me your beer bottle."

She grabbed the bottle out of Richie's hand and set it on a ledge. She stood a few feet from it and took a deep breath. "I would watch out."

They all stepped back a few feet and she grinned. "Good."

Then she stared at the bottle. Suddenly she took a deep breath and did a 540 kick, shattering the bottle. She turned to face the boys and they were shocked.

"Um…I would hate to be on the receiving end of one of those." Steve said quickly.

She nodded. "I am a third degree black belt." She laughed at their confused faces. "I got picked on a lot because I didn't have parents. Cassie's dad taught karate, and taught me, starting the year I met her. He was tough. It was hard. But I didn't have parents or family to hold me back. I had to work for something. Their abandonment fueled my training."

"Okay…first you drop the music bomb on us. Now this. Is there anything else you are gong to be surprising us with anytime soon?" Donnie asked.

She laughed. "You're funny."

"What did they do?" Abby asked, storming back onto the roof. Then she smacked Richie's arm. "Mom wants to have words with you three tomorrow."

Sarah laughed. "They tried to talk to me about what guys want on from girls."

"Are you kidding me? Guys!"

They sighed. "She wouldn't let us anyway!"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Here." She handed Sarah a bag of oreos and a jar of peanut butter. "Go nuts."

Sarah grabbed it and beamed. "Oh my god! Yes!"

They all watched her rip open the package and the peanut butter, and eat them.

Richie turned to Abby. "That's gross."

"Your loss, my gain." Sarah smiled.

"Abby did you see what she did to that bottle?" Richie asked quickly, trying to take his attention from the gross combination his sister was eating.

Abby looked at the shattered pieces, and grinned. "You told them the black belt thing?"

"You knew?" Donnie looked at her.

Abby nodded. "She told me the other day."

"Why did you tell her and not us?" he asked Sarah.

She smiled. "She asked. You didn't."

"You know…you could probably take on Chuck Norris. You probably wouldn't win, but with your skills…you could be the female Chuck Norris." Richie said, a smile on his face.

Sarah sighed. "Oh my god that's so hilarious. I was in such awe of how funny it was, I forgot to laugh." She cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Stinking sarcasm. Why are you so sarcastic?" he muttered.

She grinned. "Because you react to it." She paused. "Nothing is more discouraging than unappreciated sarcasm."

He nodded. "I'll have to remember that…"

She chuckled. "You know Steve…you did a great job with that talk." She winked, and rolled her eyes at Abby. "If that is how you give the talk to your sister who you have only known for like two weeks, you are going to rock that talk with Ellen and Faith."

His face paled and she laughed. "Oh this is going to be a fun night." She sighed. "But you know…"

"Know what?" Steve asked as Richie handed him another beer. "Sarah?" he looked up and sighed. "Sarah." He waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't respond. He nodded. "We've lost her."

Suddenly she stood and ran through the door. She came back a few minutes later, holding a note book, and smiling. "Sorry about that."

"You start a new song?" Abby asked her.

She smiled. "Started and finished." She paused. "I can sometimes just sit and write it immediately. I can hear it in my head."

"Are you going to sing it for us?" Steve asked.

She shrugged and grabbed her snack. "Maybe. You just have to wait and see." She smiled.

The boys rolled their eyes and sat back around the fire. Sarah smiled to herself as she sat their with her siblings, watching everyone joke and talk with each other.

_Yeah, _she thought. _I could get used to this._

* * *

><p>So it is really long...I know. I hope you like this chapter! I will try and update tomorrow night, but if not, I will be updating on Saturday! Let me know what you think!<p>

Also, I have no idea about the karate stuff. But I looked up the 540 kick and that is kind of what I liked so I guess that is what it is called. And for the third degree black belt thing, I read that teenagers can reach it, but it isn't usual. Let's just pretend for this that she did it. Thanks.

:)


	14. Dustin For Dinner

Chapter 13

Don sighed as he pulled his car into the garage and finally turned his engine off. After a long day, he was glad to be home, finally. He grabbed his coat and wallet, took the keys from the ignition, and headed into the house. The minute he did, he was hit with the smell of a pot roast in the oven and he smiled when he heard laughter coming from the den.

Sheila smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "Hi hon. How was your day?"

He kissed her cheek. "It was very long. I am just glad to be home." he paused. "What's going on in the den?"

Sheila chuckled. "Sarah's friend, Dustin, is here. He's staying for dinner tonight. They are watching a movie."

Don nodded. "We're going to have a full house. The guys wanted to come for dinner as well, and I am assuming Abby is joining us." he smiled.

"Just as well. It's a good thing I made a lot." She sighed. "I'm going to go warn the kids."

She left the embrace with her husband, and headed towards the den. However, she stood in the doorway, watching the interaction between her daughter and friend. She smirked as Sarah threw popcorn in Dustin's face.

"No! You are crazy!" She shouted. "Blane is so much better for Andy."

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? Tell me that you're kidding. Duckie is more than just her best friend…he is in love with her! They belong together."

She sighed. "You have a lot to learn, dude."

Sheila smiled again and cleared her throat. Sarah looked at her and smiled.

"It seems your brothers and sister decided that they wanted to have dinner here tonight." She grinned. "So we will have a full house."

Sarah looked at Dustin. "You going to be okay with my huge family being here?"

He shrugged. "Sure?" he laughed. "I'll manage."

She looked up at Sheila. "I guess that's settled. If you need help let us know. I will send Dustin right in." She chuckled at his shocked face.

"Oh sure…put Dustin to work while you just sit there." he muttered, but smirked a little.

She nodded. "Yeah basically."

Sheila just smiled and shook her head. "Oh how I have missed having teenagers in this house."

Sarah laughed at Dustin as they helped set the table. "Dustin calm down. Just be glad you aren't Conrad. My brothers will eat him alive. You are my friend…they are going to go really easy on you, since they are horrible afraid that my past will keep me from having any." She paused. "They just won't admit it."

He grinned. "You better be right, Sarah. Or you know the consequences."

She cocked and eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"Oh you'll know when it happens." he grinned.

They were going back and forth when the front door opened. "Hey guys."

Sarah smiled when Dustin turned and stared wide-eyed. They laughed. "Who are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is Dustin. He is afraid that y'all are going to shoot him, just because he's a guy."

Donnie grinned and nodded. "Oh so you're Dustin. We've heard a lot about you."

He looked at Sarah. "You have?"

As the boys made sure Sheila wasn't in the room, Richie snuck some food from the pan. Sarah sighed. "You know she is going to know that you did that." She looked at Dustin. "And yes Dustin. I talk to my siblings a lot, and sometimes it is about you."

"Yeah. Either she's talking you or she's talking about Conrad. Or on the rare days…both of you at the same time." Steve added handing her a water bottle.

She glared at him. "Shut up." She whacked him upside the head. "I do not spend every waking minute talking about you and Conrad." She paused. "Just some of it. You know I can see you, Richie."

Richie, who had been making faces behind her back stopped. "What do you have eyes in the back of your head?"

Donnie shook his head. "She probably has powers that came with her black belt."

She rolled her eyes. "It's called a window. Right there. And it reflects whatever you are doing behind me."

Steve grinned. "How do you put up with her at school, Dustin? She must really get on people's nerves."

Dustin laughed and shrugged, relaxing a little. "It's tough. But the only one she really annoys is Shelly, because she wouldn't ditch me and go with her. But she the sarcasm tends to keep people from bothering me like they used to. So that's a plus."

Steve nodded but didn't say anything as Sheila walked into the room. "I thought I heard you guys in here."

"Is Abby coming?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Yes she is." Abby said as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Dustin."

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come on, kids. Let's sit down." Sheila smiled and Dustin sat down next to Sarah, and next to Sheila.

Don joined them a few minutes later, and dinner started up just like any other family dinner. Dustin and Sarah listened as her brothers and father complained about something, and Sarah was smirking.

"That idiot pulled a gun! Like he didn't have enough on his record." Donnie commented.

"Well at least you guys got him." Don stated.

"Yeah but this has been happening more lately. We need better gun control." Richie shrugged.

"You know…we have enough gun control."

Everyone stared at Sarah like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" Donnie exclaimed.

She smirked. "No really, we have enough gun control. What we need is idiot control."

Richie was about to say something, but closed his mouth. He looked at Steve. "She has a good point." he muttered.

"It is true though. Many people say that guns don't kill people; people do." Don nodded.

"But there again." Sarah jumped in. "I think guns help. I mean if you stood there and yelled 'BANG!', I don't think you'd kill too many people."

Sheila smiled at her husband. It certainly seemed like Sarah already felt like she was a part of their family. They just hoped they were right, and she wasn't hiding anything. Social Services had warned them that while she might start fitting in, they should watch out for any signs of depression or rage.

"So Dustin," Abby smiled at him from Sarah's other side. "What is your family like?"

He sighed. "Um…my mom is a teacher at an elementary school and my dad works at a recording studio."

"Does he really?" Don asked quickly.

Dustin smiled and glanced at his friend. "Sarah didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Sheila looked at her daughter.

She sighed. "When I was at Dustin's house the other day, his dad let us go into the studio and record a song I wrote."

Of course, everyone was interested. She sighed again and smiled. "I have the cd with the background track on it if you want me to sing it."

They were immediately interested, and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dustin."

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the living room again, waiting for them to perform. It seemed like it became habit, but they liked hearing her sing.

Sarah grabbed a cd and put it in the stereo. "This is the background track, and Dustin is going to play the piano."

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<p>

Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<p>

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<br>Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<p>

To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after

Ever ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after

She let the last notes ring out and then smiled as the music ended. She loved that song, because she was able to hold the notes longer than any song she had shown them. She glanced at Dustin and nodded. She fit in. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I already know what I am going to do with the rest of this story, so more will come soon! I promise! Whoever can guess the movie Dustin and Sarah were watching gets a shout out. :)<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, "Ever Ever After". It belongs to Carrie Underwood.

Also, I have some ideas for possible stories and one-shots. I will give you basic summaries and let me know which ones you want to read after I finish this one (or maybe while I am still writing it).

**A Bullet Never Lies: **one-shot _An alternate ending to episode 8, "Memories We Fear". What would have happened if the bullet didn't go through the window when Abby charged Lucas._

**Confrontations & Recordings: **one-shot _After episode 3, "We Have A Cop In Trouble". Donnie goes to pick a fight with Abby at her apartment after dinner and it doesn't turn out like he thought it would. Some sibling fluff._

**Birthday Chats: **one-shot _Richie joins Abby for a chat on the stairs during her surprise party. Sibling fluff!_

**Why Me?: **two or three chapters _A month after Abby and Brody sleep together, Abby thinks she might be pregnant. What does she do?  
><em>*(If you want me to do this one, let me know if you want her to be pregnant or not.)*

**Abby's Secret:** multi-chapter _Abby and Lina wrap up a case, and the next day Abby is acting odd-even for her. She is avoiding her family and friends. However, this secret keeps her locked up tight and threatens to soon make her fall harder than she ever has before. Can the guys and Lina help her before it's too late?_

Let me know what you want to read!


	15. Boys and Brothers

Chapter 14

Sarah was lying on her stomach in her bed when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She kept her gaze on the computer screen as the person walked in. "Hey."

"What now you don't even look at me?" Richie faked disgust.

She rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "Hi Richie."

He smirked. "That's better." he sat down in her desk chair. "What are you so engrossed in anyway?"

She turned back to the computer. "Facebook."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Facebook. I don't understand Facebook. Nothing good can come from it."

She sat up and faced him. "I was talking to Cassie. That's the good that can come from it." She smirked. "So you're here…is there something you wanted, or…?"

He sighed. "You need to get off your butt. Come on." he stood. "Grab a jacket, it's cold."

She stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "Abby told me that you don't have your license. Well we're going to change that. I am taking you driving. Now come on. I only have a little while before I gotta go to work."

She watched him walk to the door. "Are you serious?"

He stopped. "Yes. You are not getting out of this." he paused. "If you don't stand up and come with me in the next thirty seconds, I am going to make you come."

She cocked an eyebrow. "How?"

He chuckled. "You asked for it."

He walked to her and she laughed. "Richie…no. Richie stop. Richie!"

He easily grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. "I told you I would make you come. God you're so light. We're going to chance that, too."

She hit his back with her fist. "I can't believe you are carrying me around like a child."

He smirked. "This could have been prevented if you had just come with me when I asked."

He walked down the stairs and winked as he passed by his parents, smirk still planted on his face. Sarah just admitted defeat, crossed her arms, and sighed as she blew a few pieces of hair out of her face. Having brothers, was going to be very interesting.

"So, do you have everything for the dance yet?" Dustin asked her as they grabbed the books from their locker a few days later.

She shook her head. "I have a dress, I have shoes, and I have a date." She smirked and he rolled his eyes. "I just don't know what to do with my hair or make-up yet."

He nodded. "I assume Abby will be helping you get ready."She laughed. "Yeah. Sheila, Abby, and her friend Mackie." She sighed. "Have you decided if you are going yet?"

He shrugged. "Not yet. I mean…I would. But knowing me I will get picked on and since you will be with Conrad…"

She shut her locker and looked at him. "Dustin. You are my friend. If you choose to go to the dance, I will spend some time with you while we are there. I am sure Conrad wouldn't mind, and if he does, then I don't want to be with him anyway. I won't let anyone pick on you."

He sighed. "Maybe. That is all I will say for now."

She nodded. "That's all I ask." She suddenly smirked. "Speak of the devil."

Dustin turned and saw Conrad walk up. "Hi."

Conrad nodded at him. "Hi. You're Dustin, right?"

Dustin was shocked. "You know my name?"

Conrad chuckled. "Yeah. We've gone to school together since kindergarten."

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled as they walked towards of the school. They stood outside for a few minutes and finally Dustin's mom picked him up. Then it was just Conrad and Sarah and she blushed.

"So are you excited for the dance?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's going to be fun. I think I convinced Dustin to go…maybe."

He smiled. "Good. You know…as long as you don't ignore me all night." he winked.

She rolled her eyes and swatted his chest. "You two are like girls! Fighting over me…" She muttered and sighed as she saw a car pull up. "That's not Sheila…crap."

"What? Are you okay?" Conrad asked quickly.

She nodded but didn't take her eyes off the car. "Yes, but you might not be."

He was confused, until he saw a blonde man step out of the car and walk over to them. The man eyed him, and kept walking towards them.

"Tell me that isn't your brother." Conrad muttered.

She sighed. "Sorry." She smiled at him. "Hey Steve."

"Hi." he eyed Conrad again. "Mom had to go somewhere, so she sent me to pick you up. Who's this?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Steve, this is Conrad. Conrad…this is my brother, Steve."

Conrad nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Steve."

"It's Officer Kowalski." he said .

"Steve!" Sarah scolded. "Be nice." She turned to Conrad. "I will see tomorrow."

He nodded. "Bye."

She smiled, then turned towards Steve and glared at him. "Go to the car. Come on."

She pushed him all the way to the car, and once she made sure Conrad was gone, she whacked Steve in the arm. "Why can't you be nice?"

He shrugged. "I'm your brother. I am protective. It's my job."

She rolled her eyes and threw her bag into the car. "You can be both, you know. Just because you are protective, doesn't mean you can't be nice."

He shrugged again. "I'm sorry." They got in the car. "He seems to have manner."

She bit her lip. "Yeah, he does. His mom taught him that."

"What about his dad? He's not around?" Steve wondered as they sat at a red light.

She sighed. "His dad died a few years ago. He didn't tell me how, just that he died. I feel bad for him."

"Yeah it must be rough growing up without a parent." Steve said.

"Yeah…it is." She muttered.

Steve closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She shrugged. "That's over now. I have a family now. But I can't forget how that feels. And that's exactly why I will be going to the football games every Friday night, whether something happens with us, or not."

"What?"

"I told him I would go. It doesn't completely fill the void from his dad being there, but it helps." She said quietly.

He nodded. "I guess it does."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I know this is kind of short, but I can promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. Also, I want to thank twilightgirl00000001 for gueissng the movie. yes, it is Pretty In Pink! I love that movie. It makes me squeal. :)<p> 


	16. Homecoming Shenanigans

Chapter 15

"So which one is Conrad?"

It was the night of the homecoming football game, and true to her word, Sarah was at the game. However, she wasn't alone. Sheila, Abby, and Mackie had decided to join her and Dustin. They sat on the bleachers and waited for the game to start.

"The quarterback. I will show you once they come out." Sarah explained to Mackie.

Abby smiled and nudged her shoulder. "You really like him, don't you?"

Sarah blushed. "I do. I haven't even known him a month and I like him a lot. It's nuts!"

Dustin shook his head, shivering. "I can't believe we are out here in the cold."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet, Dustin! We're going to have fun."

"And afterwards, you guys can have hot chocolate at my place while we figure out what to do with Sarah's hair for tomorrow." Abby smirked.

"Dustin, honey." Sheila looked at him. "Did you decide if you are going?"

He nodded. "I decided that I would go. Plus Donnie, Steve, and Richie said they'd pay me if I went and kept an eye on Sarah."

Sarah's jaw hung open. "I am going to kill them."

Sheila sighed. "They are just trying to look out for you. I think it's nice." She smiled.

Sarah nodded. "I appreciate it." She turned towards Abby. "Doesn't mean I won't kill them."

Abby chuckled. "I know the feeling."

Soon enough, they were singing the National Anthem and watching as the team was announced. Sarah let a smile work it's way onto her lips when she saw Conrad, and Dustin sighed.

"Here comes lover boy." he teased and she smacked him.

"Oh shut up." She bit her lip. "Ok he's number 3."

Conrad pulled his helmet off and looked up into the stands. After a few moments, he made eye contact with Sarah and smiled. He winked at her and she blushed.

"Oh he is so cute!" Mackie exclaimed. "We really have to get you looking good for tomorrow."

Sarah nodded and sighed, leaving the smile on her face. She didn't know much about football, but she had a feeling it wouldn't matter.

"What are we doing here?" Dustin complained for the millionth time as he sat in the backseat of Abby's car, next to Sarah.

They had won the game, thanks to Conrad, and not long after he had texted Sarah asking her to wait around for him after the game.

She rolled her eyes. "We've been over this. Conrad texted me and told me to wait for him after the game."

"But why? I thought we were going back to Abby's place." he groaned and smacked his head on the window.

"And we will." Abby smiled at him. "Right after Sarah sees Conrad."

Sarah grinned at her and looked at her phone as it beeped. "Speaking of Conrad." She slowly got out of the car and walked over to his.

He threw his bag into his backseat and leaned against the door. "Hi."

She grinned. "Hi."

He sighed. "I can't believe you came tonight."

She laughed. "I told you that I was coming! I don't lie." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You did say that. But it's so cold. I totally would have understood if you didn't come." he smirked and scrunched his forehead when he saw her rubbing her arms to keep warm. "Here."

He slowly slid his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. She stared up at him. "Conrad…"

He sighed. "Don't. You are freezing and we can't have you turned into an ice cube before I get to take you to the dance tomorrow night."

She nodded and smiled. "So why did you want to see me? Not that I'm not happy about it."

He grinned. "Well I wanted to tell you that I will be taking you out for dinner before the dance, so I will be picking you up at 5:30."

She cocked an eyebrow. "And you couldn't just text that to me?"

He shook his head. "This way I had an excuse to see you."

She blushed again. "You sure know how to make a girl blush."

He nodded and sighed. "I think that we both need to go now, though." When her expression fell, he laughed. "I am going to see you again tomorrow, Sarah. Plus we don't want to keep your family waiting. It looks like Dustin is antsy to get out of here." he grinned.

She shrugged. "He just likes to complain. He knows that he is getting hot chocolate when we get to my sister's place, and he doesn't like to wait."

Conrad smiled and sighed. "Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight." She smiled and walked back to the car.

Sliding in, she sighed as she laid her head back against the head rest.

The next morning, Sheila watched as Sarah picked at her breakfast. "Honey, are you okay?"

She looked up. "Yeah." She paused. "No." she sighed. "I don't know."

Sheila smiled at her and laid a hand over hers. "A little nervous?"

The teenager nodded. "I just…it's so weird. I have so many things going through my head."

Sheila nodded. "I know. But you are going to have a wonderful time tonight!"

"When is everyone getting here?" Sarah asked, trying to get her mind off of her feelings.

Sheila, who was now at the sink finishing some dishes, sighed. "Abby and Mackie will be here around noon. Don and the guys will be here for dinner later, so you should be ready when they get here."

Sarah smiled. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

Sheila laughed. "Well believe it…because it is."

"Mom!"

Sheila sighed as the guys walked into the kitchen. It was 5:20, and Conrad would be there shortly to pick up Sarah. Of course, her guys were right on time.

"Hello." he hugged them. "You got here just in time. Conrad will be here any minute to pick up Sarah for dinner."

"Wait I thought she wasn't leaving until later?" Donnie said.

Sheila shook her head. "After the game last night, Conrad asked her to dinner before the dance."

"And she is really happy about it." Mackie smiled as she walked into the kitchen, and nodded at Sheila.

"Let me grab my camera." Sheila beamed and walked into the front hall. "You are so beautiful!"

The guys looked at each other as Abby walked into the kitchen, then slowly so did Sarah. She was dressed in a sophisticated little black dress from Night Moves. It had a sweetheart neckline, and a short fitted skirt. The fitted waistline had pretty, intricate beading that sparkled in the light. She had a pair of black, open-toe heels on and a pair of Sheila's earrings in her ears. Her long legs were accentuated wonderfully with the outfit, and her hair was curled and looking sexy.

The whole outfit made the guys' jaws drop. They couldn't believe their eyes and she made her way into the kitchen, a smile on her face. "So…what do you think?" She bit her lip.

"Wow." Richie said, for lack of a better reaction.

Donnie stared at her. "Sarah?"

"You look beautiful." Steve smirked and hugged her.

"Thanks." She sighed. "So do you think Conrad will like it?"

Richie looked at Abby. "Why would you guys buy her a dress that short?"

She scoffed. "It is not that short!"

"He's going to love it." Steve stated, ignoring his arguing siblings.

"Which is exactly what we're afraid of." Donnie added quickly.

Sarah laughed. "Well don't worry too much about it. Nothing bad can happen…especially since Dustin will be there watching me." she cocked an eyebrow.

All three of them looked away. "He told you that?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I appreciate it, since it actually got him to go, but you don't have to worry. Nothing's going to happen." She put a finger up as they started to talk. "But I have you guys on speed-dial, just in case."

They sighed. "Fine."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Sarah's heart did somersaults. As Don went to open the door, Donnie walked closer to Sarah and squeezed her arm.

"It's going to be fine." he whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She sighed. "Thanks." Then sighed took a deep breath as Conrad walked into the kitchen. "Hi."

The moment he saw her, the guys knew this wouldn't be the last time they saw Conrad around the house. His eyes grew wide and he stared at her.

"You look…wow." he smiled at her.

She blushed. "Thank you. You look pretty 'wow' yourself."

He took her hand and slipped the corsage around her wrist. She looked at it. "Wow."

"Is that the only word they know?" Richie whispered to Abby.

Conrad smiled at Sarah. "You look amazing."

"I think we've covered that already." She grinned. "But we better get going if we want to make our reservation."

He looked up at Don and Sheila. "I hope it's okay that I asked Sarah to go for dinner. I know you guys have family dinners on Friday nights."

Sheila chuckled. "It's fine, really. Tonight is special. Just have fun and take care of our girl."

"I will." he smiled.

"You better." Donnie said from behind them, and they turned to look at him.

"I promise I will. I would never let anything happen to her." he looked down at her. "It would kill me."

Sarah grinned and as Conrad walked out, she went to Abby. "I will see you after the dance. It will probably be around midnight."

Abby nodded. "Just have fun! I want to hear all the details."

Sarah laughed and followed Conrad out the door. "Let's hope are details to tell."

At the dance, Sarah felt a little out of place. She had never attended a dance in the city before, and it was a lot different than the dances at her school. She stayed by Conrad's side, her eyes searching the room for Dustin.

"Where did Dustin go?" She asked Conrad as they got some water in the small gym next to the large gym, where the music was playing.

Conrad shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine." She gave him a look and he sighed. "Sarah. I am sure he just stepped out for some air."

"Why wouldn't he text me back, though?" She asked as she checked her phone.

He sighed. "Let's take a walk outside. If we he hasn't texted you by the time we get back, we will go look for him."

"Thanks." She smiled and he took her hand.

They walked outside, and although it was chilly, it felt good after being in the hot gym. They walked along the sidewalk next to their school, and talked about random things. As they walked, they saw a mother and child sitting in a car, laughing.

Sarah looked down, and didn't talk. "Sarah are you okay?"

She looked up at Conrad. "I'm fine."

He stopped walking, and faced her. "No, you're not."

She sighed. "It's stupid. I'm fine."

"It isn't stupid. Tell me what's wrong."

She bit her lip and gestured to the car. "Conrad…in order to tell you that I would have to tell my whole story."

"Are you ready for that?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No. I'm sorry!"

He shook his head. "It's okay, Sarah." He paused. "Can you give me any hint as to why you are sad?"

She looked up at him. "Basically…my mother walked out on us when I was little. It just sucks that she is not here to see me now." she paused then looked up, horrified. "Please don't tell anyone I said that! I love everything Sheila and Don are doing for me and I would hate to have them think they didn't mean something to me."

He nodded. "I won't." he took both of her hands in his. "Your mother let go of something very special when she left you. She doesn't know what she left behind, and that is a nice, sweet, beautiful, talented girl who is trying to figure out how to live her life. I know that it hurts, but you don't deserve anything that happened to you. I don't your story, and I might never know and that's okay. But you need to know that I don't care what happened, because it won't change how I feel about you. So when you're ready you can tell me, or choose not to. It's up to you."

She had tears in her eyes and looked up at him. "What?" he looked defeated.

He sighed. "I was going to ask you something but it doesn't seem right now."

She squeezed his hand. "Ask me."

"I was wondering…if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked her quietly.

She smiled. "Of course, you idiot."

He looked up in surprise. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He grinned and kissed her. A few minutes later they pulled apart.

She was shocked. "That was-"

_"You idiot! Why would you even show up here?"_

She looked up at Conrad, and they quickly ran around the corner. "Oh my God. Dustin!"

In front of them was a sight that broke Sarah's heart. A few of the guys from Conrad's team were hovered over Dustin, who was laying on the ground in pain as they beat him up.

Conrad immediately ran forward. "What the Hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"He's a nerd, Conrad!" Conrad's best friend, Tyler, yelled. "He deserves it just for being him!"

Sarah, who had knelt on the ground next to Dustin, stood and took off her shoes. "Don't ever talk about him like that."

Conrad watched as his girlfriend defend her friend. He couldn't figure out how a girl in a dress like that could use karate to beat up his friends, and still look as amazing as she had five minutes ago.

"Don't you ever come near Dustin ever again or you will be sorry. And don't even let me hear you picking on him. I am even better at that when I am not in a dress." She yelled at them.

Tyler stood slowly, and looked at her. Suddenly he raised his hand to hit her, but Conrad grabbed it.

"If you ever touch her, Ty, you will regret it. I will not let you hurt her or Dustin again." he sighed and pushed him away. "You were my best friend. Now you're just an ass who got beat up by a girl."

Sarah grinned slightly and watched him go back to the dance. "Sarah."

She immediately turned and knelt next to him. "Dustin, you're going to be okay." She looked up at Conrad. "We have to get him out of here."

"Not…go home." Dustin groaned again.

"Dustin…you're hurt."

"I'm fine." he coughed. "I don't want my parents to know." Sarah hesitated. "Please, Sarah."

She was crying now, and looked up at Conrad. "Help me get him to Abby's place."

She stood as Conrad carefully lifted him and Dustin yelled out in slight pain. "I know, buddy. I know."

Abby, Donnie, Steve, and Richie sat on the roof around a fire as they waited for Sarah to get there a few hours later.

"So…did you choose yet?" Donnie bugged his sister.

She took a sip of her beer. "Choose what?"

"Danny or Brody?"

She glared at him. "I will not have this discussion with you guys!"

"Abby…we just want you to be happy." Steve said as he stood to go grab some more beer.

She sighed. "No. It's not going to happen."

Steve rolled his eyes as he walked back into Abby's apartment, and walked to the fridge.

"Steve!"

He turned and saw Sarah run in, dried tears on her face, some blood on her shoulder and arms. "What did he do to you?" He asked quickly as he grabbed her arms.

She shook her head. "Not me." At the same time, Conrad carried Dustin through the door.

"Oh my God." Steve quickly went to the couch, where the boys were. "Guys! Get down here."

A little while later, Sarah sat at the island, staring at the couch. Abby and they guys figured out that Dustin would okay, just badly bruised and cut up, and Conrad drove him home, promising to hide him from his parents. The guys had stayed a little while later, but soon they had gone, too.

Abby sighed and sat next to her. "You okay?"

Sarah nodded. "I kicked that kid's ass, tonight."

Abby smirked. "I heard. That is pretty impressive, especially since you were in your dress."

Sarah smirked. "It felt great. And Conrad was so good tonight. He went against his best friends, just because he knew they were hurting me and what they did to Dustin. I was kind of surprised, honestly." She paused. "I just can't believe what happened to Dustin."

Abby nodded. "He is going to be fine, Sarah. I'm sorry your night was ruined."

"I wasn't ruined!" She shook her head. "It was just…sad for a while." She paused. "Conrad asked me out tonight."

Abby's eyes lit up. "He did?"

Sarah nodded. "Minutes before we found Dustin. I can't even believe it." She smiled. "Is it bad that I feel happy about me and Conrad, after this whole thing with Dustin?"

"No. You know now, that Dustin is going to be fine. Be happy for the good things that happened tonight!"

Sarah nodded. Abby was right. She'd had so much heartache and pain in her life, it was time to start focusing on the positive things.

* * *

><p>I told you this one would be longer. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will probably not post again until tomorrow, but I am going to try and write more today, after my homework. However, if I were to post today, it wouldn't be until after the finale. And just so you know, I know nothing about football, so that is why I didn't show part of the game.<p>

It won't let me post the link for the dress, so copy this without the spaces to the dress I was attempting to describe.

http : / www. /Prom-Dress-Night-Moves -6453. aspx


	17. Guys Day Out

Chapter 16

Sheila had a smile on her face as she fixed lunch for her boys. They had decided to spend their lunch break eating a home cooked meal, rather than the usual hot dog and soda lunch that they were used to.

"So I heard it was an interesting night?" She asked them.

They nodded. "I seriously thought she was hurt when she walked through that door." Steve sighed. "I was all ready to kill Conrad, and then of course when he carried Dustin inside, I felt bad."

She patted his hand. "It's sweet how protective you guys are, already."

Richie smirked. "I hope it's a while before we see him around here again, though. Seems to me they are moving a bit fast."

"See, that's going to be tough."

Everyone looked up at Sarah walked into the room, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and short shorts.

Sheila smirked. "You didn't tell them?"

Sarah smiled and shook her head as she sipped her glass of water. "Nope."

"Tell us what?" Donnie asked, his mouth full of food.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "That's attractive." She paused. "Conrad asked me out last night."

They stared at her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and smirked. "Yep. Just before we found Dustin."

"Why didn't you tell us this last night?" Richie demanded.

She stared at him. "Really?" he gave her a look. "Don't you think I had some more important things on my mind when I got there?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Have you talked to Dustin today?" Sheila asked her. "How is he?"

She sighed. "He's okay, just really sore." She paused. "I am just wondering how Monday is going to go with Tyler and his guys."

"What do you mean?" Sheila turned to look at her.

"Guys don't usually take kindly to getting beat up by girls, especially girls who are younger than them." She pointed out.

No one spoke for a minute and then Richie sighed. "Well I don't know about anyone else, but I think we need to get to know Conrad a little bit better before you go out with him."She stared at him again. "Remember what I told you about me beating those guys up? Well I was in a dress. I am even worse in shorts. Don't make me kick your-" she caught Sheila's expression. "-butt. You will not scare him off."

Steve shook his head. "We're not looking to do that. We just want to get to know him better."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Okay. Let's go with that." she put her glass on the counter, and sighed. "I will set it up. But you better not scare him away, or I will use my skills against you."

They held their hands up in surrender she cocked and eyebrow as she went to go call Conrad.

Conrad sat on the hard chair, not letting his feelings show, but feeling extremely nervous. He couldn't believe he got roped into going out with Sarah's brothers and father all alone. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but the fact of going bowling with four cops, all related to and very protective of his new girlfriend was extremely scary to him.

"So Conrad…" Don turned to face him while Steve bowled. "what do your parents do for a living?"

He swallowed the fear in his throat. "My mom is a doctor. My dad…passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." his expression grew calmer. "Do you have any siblings?"

"A sister. She's ten." Conrad answered.

"You're the only guy?" Richie asked. "That's rough."

"I know how that feels." Steve chuckled. "It is rough…most of the time."

Conrad nodded. "My mom works a lot. I spend a lot of time looking after my sister. It just gets hard sometimes to not have a guy around to talk to or do stuff with. My friends…well, you know what happened. I don't have them anymore."

"Getting out like this must be nice for you." Donnie looked at him.

Conrad looked up at him. "To be honest?" Donnie shrugged. "It's good…but not what I would call nice."

"Why not?" Steve looked at him.

Conrad sighed. "Well to be honest again…I am kind of afraid you guys will shoot me if I say the wrong thing."

They chuckled. Don faced the teenager. "We are not going to shoot you. We just want to get to know you a little before you start dating my daughter."

He nodded. "I totally get that."

A little while later, after they finished their games, they grabbed some food.

"So Conrad…what are your plans for next year?" Don asked him as they ate.

"Uh…well I got a football scholarship to Western Michigan University." he replied.

"Are you serious?" Richie asked, impressed.

He nodded. "They are giving me a full scholarship." he looked down.

Don looked at him, and as they all left, he pulled him aside. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I haven't decided if I am going to take the scholarship or not."

"Why not? That is a really good thing."

"It's far, and my mom works all the time. I am the one taking care of my sister. What if one of them needs something? I can't do much from that far away." he shrugged.

Don sighed and put his hand on Conrad's shoulder. "If that is what is holding you back, don't let it. Sheila and I will do whatever we can to help you r mom and sister. You are dating my daughter now, which makes you part of my family. So your family is our family. We protect our own."

He looked up at the man. "You would do that?"

Don nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you, Mr. Kowalski."

Sarah was sitting in front of the window, waiting for the guys and Don to get back. Every few minutes she looked out, to see if they had driven up yet.

"They are on their way home."

She jumped up and turned. "I wasn't looking for them."

Sheila smiled. "Sure."

She sighed. "They called?"

"Yes. Everyone is coming for dinner, and Conrad agreed to join us as well." Sheila told her and winked

Sarah smirked. "Thank you." She heard the car doors slam and looked out the window again, seeing her brothers and Don walking with Conrad up the driveway.

They walked in the house and she sat on the couch, making grabbing a magazine. "Oh you guys are back already?"

The guys looked and her and laughed. "What?"

Richie rolled his eyes and walked to her, grabbing the magazine and flipping it around. "I didn't know you could read upside-down."

Her jaw hung open and stared at him. He just chuckled and followed his brothers into the kitchen. Conrad shook his head and sat next to her.

"So….how bad was it?" She asked quickly.

He shrugged. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." She cocked and eyebrow. "Really! It was awkward at first, but it turned out pretty good. They care about you."

She smiled. "Thank you for doing this."

He shrugged. "It was nothing, really."

"But it was." She assured him. "It gave you big points in their book."

He smiled. "Well good, then."

"Yes…good." She poked him. "What was that for?" he asked. "You know I hate being poked."

She shrugged. "I wanted to."

He turned his head. "You know what I have to do now, right?"

She shook her head. "Conrad…no. No!" she tried to get away as he started tickling her.

She started laughing loudly, trying to get away from him. It wasn't until he ruffled her hair that she got out of his grasp and stormed into the kitchen.

Everyone looked up at her and she shook her head. "Oh this relationship just won't work." she told them.

They laughed. "Oh really?" Don asked.

She nodded. "He touched my hair."

They just chuckled.

* * *

><p>So I had to update tonight. I had too much of the show on my mind.<p>

What did you guys think of the finale? I knew they were going to leave a big cliffhanger, but I wasn't expecting it to be Abby's choice! I am so mad when it ended. But I predicted that Abby would deliver Lina's baby. I think a lot of people did. I will post another chapter tomorrow!


	18. Thanksgiving

Chapter 17

Sarah hummed to herself as she mixed the cupcake mix in the empty kitchen. It was Thanksgiving, and not only was her whole family going to be there, but they had invited Dustin, as well as Conrad and his mom and Madison to join them. Although she was a bit nervous about it, this would be the first time both families spent time together, she was glad that she would be able to spend the day with everyone she cared about.

"Interesting mix you have going there."

She nearly flung the spoon as she jumped and turned around, sighing in frustration when she saw Richie standing there. "You almost made me spill it."

He shrugged. "I slammed the door. What were you doing…daydreaming?"

She sighed. "No. Just…thinking."

He nodded. "So Mom told me that Conrad's family is joining us today."

She nodded and went back to mixing. "Yes they are. They didn't have anything to do, and Sheila thought it would be nice to invite them, so our families could meet." She paused. "Can you do me a favor?"

He shrugged. "Depends."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Can you add some cinnamon to this? I can't touch the thing…"

He walked over to her. "If you are so allergic to it, why are you making something with it?"

She chuckled as she told him how much to put in. "It is a recipe that Cassie and I used to make. I did most of it, and she handled the cinnamon. They are pretty good."

He smirked. "Oh really? I thought you were allergic to this stuff?"

"What do you think I was eating when I realized my allergy." She grinned. "But we have kept making them and everyone seems to love them."

"Well I am sure they'll be great." he handed her the spoon and grabbed himself a beer.

"Not that I don't love this company, but why are you here so early?" she paused.

He sighed. "Laura was basically doing the same thing you were, and even though I was no where near the kitchen, she told me that I was in the way. I had no where else to go."

She laughed. "Of course not." She rolled her eyes.

"Where are Mom and Dad, anyway?" he asked sitting at the island.

She poured the mixture into the cupcake pan and put it in the oven. "Don said something about avoiding the kitchen today, and left early." Her smile matched Richie's. "And Sheila is at the store I believe, just picking up a few last minute things."

"And you stayed here…to think." Richie nodded.

She glared at him. "I have a lot on my mind!" She sighed.

He watched her. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "Yes." She paused. "No." Another pause. "Kind of?"

He set his beer down. "You want to talk about anything?"

She looked at him. "Now?"

"Why not? It's Thanksgiving, I'm here, you're not baking anymore, and no one is home. It's the perfect time." he reasoned, and she couldn't argue with him. "Come on, Sarah…talk to your big brother."

She smirked and then leaned against the counter. "This is just…all different to me." She paused. "I have never had a real Thanksgiving dinner before. Ever.""Really?" he was shocked. "That must have sucked."

She chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that. Anyway, it's that, plus…I've been having….never mind." She turned back to check on the cupcakes.

"Tell me." he eyed her.

She sighed and turned to face him again. "I've been having dreams…some of them nightmares."

"About your family." he guessed.

She nodded and sat in the chair next to him. "Most of them are stupid and nothing. Others…I wake up crying. It's been so long, and suddenly I am having these stupid dreams." She took a deep breath. "I guess…I am scared."

"Of what?" he asked carefully, quietly.

She looked at her hands. "That she'll come back and ruin everything."

He didn't speak for a moment as he thought of a way to reassure her. "Sarah listen to me. Your mother cannot come and ruin this. You will always be in our family. And we will not let anything happen to you, or let anybody get to you. You've been here for nearly two months now, and it didn't even take that long for you to creep into our hearts. I won't lie to you…at some point in your life, your mother may come around again." he saw the fear and pain in her eyes. "But…she's can't hurt you. We won't let that happen. _I_ won't let that happen."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back some tears, however, she couldn't stop the one that slowly trickled down her cheek. Richie carefully lifted a hand and wiped it away. "If you ever have these dreams again, or you get scared again…call me. I don't care what time it is."

She smiled. "Thanks, Richie. That means a lot."

He shrugged. "What are brothers for?" he ruffled her hair and she wigged, the reaction he wanted.

"What did I tell you people about not touching my hair?" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

She smacked him and he ruffled hair again. "Richie!"

He chuckled. "Stop hitting me, or I'll keep doing it!"

She cocked an eyebrow and when Steve and Donnie walked in a few minutes later, they shook their heads.

"Really guys?" Donnie asked, as he walked to the fridge.

"Why do you guys have to act like teenagers?" Steve asked.

They stopped fussing and Sarah stared at him. "Steve…I _am_ a teenager."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sarah sighed as the timer went off and she grabbed the tray from the oven. "Richie, you want to try one of these to makes sure they taste okay?"

He smiled and nodded, making a face at the other two.

"Why does he get to try them?" Donnie complained.

Sarah, with her back turned, rolled her eyes. "Because he helped me make them…kind of."

"Rich baking?" Steve turned to Donnie. "That's new."

It was Richie's turn to roll his eyes. "Sarah made them…I just put cinnamon in them."

They nodded in understanding, and Richie bit into one of the cupcakes. "Oh my God."

She stared at him. "What?"

He chuckled and swallowed. "These are amazing. Have you told Mom about these? She could use these in her shop."

Sarah grinned. "As long as she makes them. I can't be around cinnamon all the time." Then she turned to Donnie and Steve. "I am assuming Steve got kicked out while Gale cooked…but why are you here, Donnie?"

He shrugged. "I was bored. I figured I would come here and try and sneak some food."

She grinned. "Well Sheila's at the store. Do your picking now, before she gets home or you will have hell to pay." She stood. "I have to change so I can help finish dinner when she gets home. Once we start cooking, I have no idea when Conrad will be here, so I have to be ready."

She left the room, and left the guys staring at her cupcakes. Donnie was standing over them when Sarah yelled down the stairs.

"Don't touch them!"

...

Sarah smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt, just before she opened the door. She was wearing a yellow and brown plaid skirt, with a brown sweater and gold sandals. She had straightened her hair, and it hung long around her shoulders and fell to mid-back.

She took a deep breath as she pulled open the door, and put a huge smile on her face. "Hi!"

She laughed as Madison ran forward and hugged her. "Sarah!"

She hugged the girl and shook her head. "Hey Madi. You hungry?" The girl shook her head. "Good. Sheila and my brother's wives made a whole lot of food, so we're in for a treat."

Madison's face lit up and Sarah laughed as she turned to take the pan out of Mrs. Austin's hand. "Hi, Mrs. Austin."

The woman smiled at her. "Hello Sarah. Thank you so much for inviting us today. I hope we aren't an inconvenience on your family dinner…"

She shook her head. "Of course not. Everyone's happy you guys came. Sheila made a bunch of food, and so did everyone else, so there's plenty. Plus, Dustin's here too so you guys are good."

She smiled and suddenly Sheila appeared in the front hall. "You're here!" She exclaimed.

"Sheila," she smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting us."

Sheila nodded. "We love that you're here. Let's bring this into the kitchen. Everyone's in there, and I can introduce you."

As Sheila led Mrs. Austin and Madison into the kitchen, Sarah turned to face Conrad. "Hi."

"Hey babe." he smiled.

He walked towards her and grabbed her into his arms. "I have been waiting to do this all day." he quickly kissed her.

About a minute later, they heard a scoff from behind them. "Seriously…get a room."

She stared at him. "Really, Richie? You want us to get a room." She shrugged at Conrad. "Well if he insists…" She started to drag him up the stairs.

"Wait! Stop." he rushed forward and grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it." he sighed.

She laughed. "Calm down, Richie. I'm not ready for that."

Conrad held up his hands in surrender. "I don't want to be killed."

Richie nodded. "Smart man." he looked at Sarah. "Mom says to sit at the table."

She nodded. "Thanks." She watched him walk away, shaking his head. She heard him mutter something like 'teenagers…' and she chuckled.

"He's so easy." She shook her head.

...

As everyone sat around the table, Sarah was seated between her best friend and her boyfriend…she couldn't think of anything better. Although this was all new to her, she loved the feeling of love and family that radiated throughout the room.

As everyone was going around saying things they were thankful for, she sighed. She knew what she was going to say, she just didn't want it to seem sappy or weird. Finally it was her turn, and she bit her lip.

"Well…like I told Richie earlier, this is my first Thanksgiving dinner." She paused. "I guess…I am grateful for everything that happened to me in North Carolina." she watched as her family, Dustin, and Conrad all stared at her. She had told them all her story, and the only ones who didn't know were Conrad's mom and sister. "I am. Because…if it hadn't happened…I wouldn't have this amazing house to live in. I wouldn't have a great boyfriend and awesome best friend in my life. I wouldn't have a family for the first time in my life. I wouldn't be here. So…it sucked, sure. But as someone told me once, I didn't deserve that. This is what I deserve. So not only am I thankful for all of you in my life, but I am thankful for everything that happened to me back then. Because it brought me here, to you."

No one spoke for a few moments as they processed what she had just said. It took someone really strong to be able to be thankful for things and people who hurt her, even if it did lead her to a better life.

"Well this would be a lot less awkward if there was background music…" she muttered, making Conrad and Dustin stifled laughs.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really wanted to do something with Sarah and Richie, so here you go! Let me know what you think. And I should post again either tonight or tomorrow. I promise.<p>

Also, I thought of two more ideas of stories. Let me know what you think.

**Birth Aftermath: **one-shot _After she delivers Lina's baby...the scene they didn't show. How Abby handles being stuck in the elevator and having a panic attack, with a crying baby and an emotional mother. Thank god her brother's outside._

**Searching For Abby: **multi-chapter _"Dammit Abby, where are you?" The Kowalski family has always had the motto, 'we protect our own'. How do they cope when they can't protect Abby?_


	19. Heartbreak

Chapter 18

Sarah sighed as she leaned against Conrad's chest. It was the week after Thanksgiving, and they were spending their night working on homework and other things. Sarah stared at the open notebook in front of her, trying to figure out the words to her next song.

They had been silent for many minutes, and Sarah was curious as to what was up with Conrad. All night he had been distant and quiet…it was unusual for him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly as he stared at the wall.

"I'm fine." he said curtly.

She nodded. She didn't know what the problem was, but she didn't like the way he was acting. "Conrad…what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong, Sarah?" he groaned and moved off of the floor to sit on his bed.

She stared at him. "Maybe because you aren't acting like you. We've been dating for more than a month now, and you haven't once acted like this. I just want to know what's wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Sarah. Why can't you just leave it alone?"

She was suddenly silent. They had never gotten in a fight, and he had never sworn at her. She didn't like it.

"I didn't…mean to bug you. I just wanted to see….never mind. We don't have to talk about it." She said quietly and looked back down at her notebook.

He sighed. "Why do you have to be in everyone's shit all of the time?"

She stared up at him, but what she saw wasn't Conrad. She was picturing her parents, and all of their fights. She didn't really know why, but Conrad swearing at her made her remember all of the fights and bad times in her family.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just want to make sure you are okay!" she stood and exclaimed.

He scoffed. "Yeah, okay. We may be dating, Sarah, but you don't know anything about me. Maybe if you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and let go of everything that happened to you, you wouldn't try and be apart of everyone's problems. You know…maybe this is why your family left you."

She didn't speak. She couldn't believe. She hated herself for asking, and she hated herself for opening up to someone she barely knew…she had let her guard down and she knew it was too good to be true.

Although his face immediately changed to an expression of regret, she sighed and grabbed her notebook putting it in her bag. She slid his jacket off of her shoulders, and threw it at him. Then she grabbed her bag, turned and walked out.

"Sarah!"

She ignored Conrad and walked down the stairs. She quickly walked to the kitchen where she saw Mrs. Austin helping Madison with her homework.

"Thank you for letting me come over." she said quickly and walked away.

As she reached the front door, Conrad grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Get off of me!" She shouted and pulled her arm away.

"At least let me drive you home!" he insisted.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now, Conrad." She spat at him and turned away.

She grabbed the doorknob and walked out. Immediately she was aware that it was raining really hard, but she didn't care…it made it easier to mask her tears.

She walked down the block, and was aware of light behind her. The sky was turning dark and the lights were easily seen.

"Sarah!"

"Go away Conrad!"

Then she ran. She ran down the block and didn't stop even when she was sure Conrad was not following her anymore. She ran for a while before she suddenly hit a wet patch and slipped, crashing onto the concrete. As her knees hit the sidewalk, her bag dropped and stuff fell out. She quickly picked it up, and was then aware of lights next to her.

Suddenly someone was crouched in front of her, grabbing her stuff. She sniffled. "Dustin?"

He looked at her. "Come on." he grabbed her and walked her to his car. After helping her in, he ran to the driver's side and quickly turned the heat up. He turned to face his wet, shivering, and crying friend.

"What happened Sarah?" he asked quietly as he pulled away from the curb.

She sniffled. "This is why I don't let myself open up to people. They always turn on me." She paused. "How did you find me, anyway?"

He sighed. "Conrad called me in a panic."

She rolled her eyes. "Let him panic."

Dustin didn't reply but focused on the road. "We'll be at your house in a few minutes."

"No!" She shouted. "I can't let Don and Sheila see me like this."

"Then…where do you want me to take you?" he asked quickly.

She sighed. Where could she go? She didn't want to alarm her family, but she couldn't spend the night in Dustin's car. Finally she figured it out.

"Take the next right."

…

Steve was watching tv when the doorbell rang. He sighed and stood, confused. Gale and the girls were out of town visiting her parents, and he wasn't expecting anyone. He pulled the door open and stared at the person.

"Dustin?"

Dustin sighed. "Um…sorry to bother you…"

"What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

He hesitated. "Sarah's in my car."

"What?"

Dustin sighed. "Conrad called me and I picked her up. She was walking home. Something happened…she's pretty bad right now."

He immediately pushed passed the teen and hurried to the car. He carefully pulled the door open, and saw Sarah. It broke his heart to see her so broken and hurt.

"Sarah."

She looked up at him. "Steve."

He could see the tears on her face. "Come on." he grabbed her bag and helped her out of the car, quickly ushering her inside.

One they were in the house, Steve sat her on the couch, and draped a blanket around her.

"I hate to leave now, but I didn't explain why I was leaving…" Dustin felt bad that he couldn't stay and help her, but he knew she was in good hands.

"Thanks, Dustin." Steve said quickly, not taking his eyes off of Sarah.

The minute he was gone, Sarah burst into more tears. Steve sat next to her and pulled her close. "What did he do?"

She sobbed. "This is why I don't open up to people. They always turn on me!"

"What did he do, Sarah?" Steve urged.

She hiccupped, trying to calm herself and failing. "He...he told me…he said that I am always in people's business and that's why…why my family left me." She sobbed again.

Steve was pissed. "He didn't."

She nodded and cried even harder. He held her tighter and tried to warm her up. Once she had calmed down a considerable amount, Steve made her some hot chocolate…the only thing their family knew that would help comfort her.

He sat down next to her and handed over the mug. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to go home. I knew Gale and the girls were gone and didn't know where else to go…"

He shook his head. "It's fine." he sighed. "I am going to call Mom and tell her that your staying the night."

She nodded, her hands still shaking as she held the mug. Steve touched her hands. "I won't tell them what happened. Or anyone. That is your choice."

She bit her lip. "Thanks, Steve."

* * *

><p>So this was kind of an okay chapter. I wanted a good SteveSarah scene. It didn't come out exactly as I had pictured it, but I still like it. Let me know what you think!


	20. Sarah Ditch Day

Chapter 19

When Sarah's eyes opened, it took her a minute to remember what had happened the night before. When she did, a her heart fell. She had hoped it was all a dream, but when she woke up on Steve's couch, she knew it was true.

"Look who's up." Steve said as he walked into the room.

She scratched her head and grabbed her phone. "Oh my God. I am late for school, Steve."

He chuckled. "No you are not." he paused. "I called you in sick."

She stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I knew how hard it would be for you. If you had to go to school and see Conrad…well I figured you could use the day off." he smirked.

She smiled. "Thanks…Steve."

He nodded. "You really need to stop saying that." he finished his cup of coffee and sighed.

"So…what am I supposed to do today?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Haven't you ever ditched school?"

She shook her head. "Kind of hard to do in a small town, especially with my life..." She laughed.

"I guess so. Well…you can watch tv, eat whatever you want that you can find, and just relax. Mom and Dad left this morning for their trip to see our aunt, so you can hang out here today, and I will take you to Abby's later tonight."

She nodded. "Isn't truancy illegal?"

He grinned. "Who says I always have to follow the rules?"

She stared at him. "You're a cop!"

He just kept walking out. "Don't destroy my house!"

Sarah stared at the door even after he closed it. "This family is so weird."

She ended up watching tv for a few hours, and writing some songs, before she decided to text Abby around noon.

_Hey Abby. What time should Steve bring me by tonight?_

She waited a few minutes and finally she got a reply.

_Why are you texting in school? Wait…you aren't in school are you? And why is Steve bringing you over? Stay at Steve's…Lina and I are picking you up for lunch._

Sarah groaned. 'Crap.' she thought. 'I shouldn't have said anything.'

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah was eating a hot dog in the back of Abby and Lina's car. Abby stared at her. "He did not actually say that!"

She nodded. "He did. It killed me."

"Wow." Lina sighed. "Why was he acting so strange?"

Sarah shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. He wouldn't tell me."

"Are you okay?" Abby asked quietly.

"No. I don't know. I told myself I wasn't going to trust too many people. Our family alone exceeds that." She smirked. "I just wish I had listened to myself and not rushed into it." She paused. "But between Dustin and Steve…I have calmed down a considerable amount."

"How did Steve handle that anyway? Big brothers can't take those things well…" Lina looked at her.

Sarah smirked again. "He was freaked out at first, I think. But I am glad I went there. He was smart, not making me go to school, because I probably would have taken one look at Conrad and freaked out."

"So Steve knows and I know…." Abby started.

Sarah nodded. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone else." She bit into her hot dog. "Which means he has already told Richie and Donnie by now."

Lina smiled. "He would do that?"

Abby nodded. "Oh yeah. The Kowalski kids have ways of getting things out of each other."

Sarah nodded with wide, smiling eyes. "Seriously. I am already starting to be a part of them."

Lina just laughed. "You guys are so weird."

…

"Hey! Steve." Richie called when he saw his brother walk into the locker room.

Steve nodded. "Hey bro. What's up?"

After grabbing their things, they walked out and came face to face with Donnie. "So what happened?"

Steve stared at them. "What happened with who?"

They both gave him a look. "You know who we are talking about."

He shook his head. "No…I don't."

"Sarah."

He groaned. "What about Sarah?"

Richie rolled his eyes. "Did Mom tell you that I was supposed to pick Sarah up for school this morning, because they were leaving early?"

Steve paused. No, she hadn't told him that. They were so busted. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." he sighed. "So why did she stay there last night?"

Steve hesitated then sighed. "She is going to kill me."

"Sounds about right." Donnie nodded. "Spill."

He sighed again. "Dustin showed up at my door with Sarah, who was bawling. Conrad said some bad things to her. He told her that the reason her family left was because she is nosy. I calmed her down, but she didn't want _anyone to know_ so I let her stay the night and called her out of school today."

"So she is just at your house now?" Richie asked.

Steve sighed. "Well if I know Sarah, which I think I do, she will probably last a few hours and then spill the beans, and end up having lunch with Abby or something."

They nodded. "I can't believe he said that. I could kill him."

Steve shook his head. "We are not going to do anything, unless Sarah asks us to. Conrad just broke her trust, and she is focused on that a lot right now. We can't make it worse, and break her trust in us. That would cause even bigger problems."

…

That night, all five Kowalski siblings gathered around the fire on Abby's roof. It was a pretty uneventful night, but they decided a night with pizza and family was in store based on recent events.

However, Sarah was constantly bugged by her cell phone going off. She flipped it open. "Just leave me alone!" She flipped it shut.

Conrad continued to call and text her and it just made her even more mad. Finally, she turned it off and chucked it on the ground across the roof. No one spoke, but watched the action.

"We can have him arrested, you know." Donnie tried to get her to smile.

When she gave a slight smirk, he was a bit happier. "That's okay, but thanks. I just need him to leave me alone."

After a while, she thought the night was going to turn around, but soon they heard a loud banging on Abby's front door. "Sarah I know you are here. Come on…talk to me!"

Sarah glanced at Steve, and he nodded, standing. Donnie and Richie stayed put…they knew Steve needed to handle this. As soon as Steve left the roof, Sarah's gaze was locked on the crackling fire.

She sat on the bench next to Richie, a blanket wrapped around her and stared at the fire. "Sarah, you okay?"

She looked up at Richie and shrugged. "No."

He sighed and didn't speak, but put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and curled up, laying her head on his chest. She just wanted the uncertainty and the sadness to stop. She didn't need it.

…

Steve ripped the door open and pulled Conrad inside.

"Where's Sarah?" he asked Steve immediately.

"She doesn't want to see you right now." Steve sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Conrad sighed. "But I-"

"Look." Steve backed him up against a wall. "Don't think you can act like that with her and get away with it. I have never seen someone cry so much. You know what happened to her. We trusted you with her. Sarah trusted you. She doesn't trust just anybody. And you broke that trust. I love my sister. And I never want to see her cry like that, or cry at all, ever again. So if she wants you gone…then leave. Now. Remember, I am a cop. I can have you arrested for trespassing, seeing as you are not wanted here at the moment."

Conrad stared at him and then looked down. "I'm sorry." Then he turned and left.

Steve watched him go, and then shut the door again. Sighing, he walked back up to the roof and saw Sarah's eyes closed.

"She conked out a few minutes ago." Richie said, his arm still draped around her.

Steve nodded and sat next to Abby. Again, none of them spoke, they just sat and thought about their night and the cold pizza that sat in front of them.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So I hope you like this chapter. I have been waiting to write the part between Steve and Conrad. Let me know what you think!<p> 


	21. Understanding

Chapter 20

Sarah groaned as sat in the passenger seat of Donnie's car at 8 am the following Saturday. He had tricked her into coming outside, and then trapped her in the car.

"This is kidnapping." she snapped.

He chuckled. "No. This is a big brother, helping his little sister."

She rolled her eyes. "No way. I am not going out there."

"Sarah you guys need to talk. Seriously." Donnie sighed.

She shook her head. "He hurt me. How could you even let him talk you into this?"

"Actually I called him."

She stared at him. "Tell me I am dreaming, still asleep in bed."

"Sarah, I know what it is like be in a relationship and fight. It isn't fun. I get that. But you and Conrad are good together. Sure, I want to punch the daylights out of him for what he said to you, and I am sure you could do much worse. But I don't want you to not talk about it, and never figure it out, and then regret it afterwards." he paused. "Because I know how that feels. I went through it and I wish we would have talked more and tried harder."

Sarah sighed. "Fifteen minutes. I will give him fifteen minutes. That's it. If I don't come back in fifteen minutes, come get me."

Mumbling under her breath, she climbed out of the car and into the chilly Chicago air. Zipping her jacket, she walked to where she saw Conrad sitting and sighed, sitting next to him.

"Hi."

He sighed. "I am so sorry, Sarah. I am a jerk, an idiot, stupid, heartless guy."

She stared at him. "I know. Keep going." She was not going to tell him he wasn't-she was still too mad at him.

He nodded. "I deserve that." he paused. "I didn't mean anything I said to you. I wasn't in a good mood and I took it out on the closest person I could find-you. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Why, Conrad? What did I do? What was wrong with you?"

He hesitated. "That was the anniversary of my dad's death."

She didn't give a snappy retort this time. She hadn't known that, otherwise she probably would have handled it differently. "Oh."

He nodded. "Every year, it hits me hard. I just miss him and I thought that if we hung out it would help, but it obviously didn't."

She stared at him. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

He shrugged. "I don't like to advertise my feelings, Sarah. I am a guy. We don't tend to do that."

She nodded. "True."

He paused for a minute and then looked up at her. "God Sarah, when you left I was scared. My parents were fighting right before my dad died. He stormed out and it was raining, and while he was driving around clearing his head, he was in an accident." he played with his hands. "When you walked out in the rain, I had those feelings again from the day he died. I have been trying to see you so I could tell you that."

She sighed. "Conrad…I didn't know that."

He nodded. "I don't tell many people that."

"I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sarah."

"I am sorry that you felt that way. If I had known…well I might have handled it differently."

"You handled it exactly like you should have." he took her hand in his. "Sarah please…I get it if you want to break up, but-"

"You idiot." She rolled her eyes. "How could I break up with you now?" She smirked. "I still kind of want to kick your ass…and I might, I don't know yet."

"Fair enough."

She nodded. "But I am not going to break up with you…not yet anyway. Someone I love told me recently that if you don't talk out your problems with the one you love, you could end up regretting it and I don't want that. So I am glad we finally talked…and no I am not breaking up with you, but you hurt me. And that feeling is going to be here for a bit. So you are not totally forgiven at this point."

"I know."

She nodded. "So…why don't we go get food and then do a movie day at my house?"

He sighed. "Yeah I like that."

…

Donnie stared at the area Sarah had disappeared to, waiting for her to come back. Sighing, he climbed out. She had told him fifteen minutes, and he didn't want to go against what she wanted, although he had done that already that morning.

He was just shutting the door when he saw her walking up. "You okay?"

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You worked things out, I take it?" he grinned.

She nodded and sighed. "He is going to take me for food and then we're going back to the house. So….thanks."

He watched her walk away, a smile on his face. She may have just come into their family, but he felt as if she had been there forever. And watching her walk away he realized one thing…with Sarah in the family, their lives were just going to get more complicated before they went back to their normal Kowalski state…and he had to admit that he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Ok so you have permission to throw things at me. I know some people wanted the reaction of Richie and Donnie confronting Conrad, but while writing it I felt like it was too much of the same as I wrote with Steve and I felt like I was repeating myself. Sorry!<p>

I hope you like this chapter! I realize it might be short, but I am trying to move on and get to the other stuff that is going to happen. I will update again tomorrow and it will start moving faster. :)


	22. Double Date

Chapter 21

Sarah yawned before she even opened her eyes. When her eyes slowly fluttered open, she pulled the covers closer to her body. In the beginning of December, the cold Chicago air chilled her down to the bone. Sighing, she checked her clock and noted that it was later than she normally woke up on a Saturday, but she didn't care.

Suddenly the smell of pancakes filled her nostrils and her stomach grumbled. "Yeah yeah. Okay."

She crawled out of bed and shivered. Rubbing her arms fiercely, she ran to her closet and grabbed her sweater. Following the smell of food, she quickly walked down to the kitchen, and smiled when she saw Sheila at the oven.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Sheila smiled at her daughter.

Sarah smirked and sat at the island. "Morning."

"So…late night?" Sheila smiled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Conrad didn't leave until midnight, then I was on the phone with Cassie until nearly four." She paused. "I miss her."

Sheila nodded as Sarah ate. "Oh I know, honey. But maybe after the holidays we can get her to visit? I would love to meet her."

Sarah smiled. "I would love that."

…

Sarah sat at a small table in the front of Joyceski's Cakes, staring out the window as the snow fell. Her notebook was open in front of her, and she tapped on the page with her pen, hoping for some song inspirations from the people walking by.

"The snow's amazing isn't it?"

She turned and smiled at Sheila, and nodded. "It's beautiful. I love snow!"

Sheila chuckled. "It sounds like you don't see snow that often."

Sarah shrugged. "It doesn't snow very often in North Carolina and definitely nothing like this! Most of the time we just get ice, but when it snows even an inch schools, stores, and businesses all shut down."

"Wow." Sheila laughed. "Well we get a lot of snow around here."

Sarah nodded. "I have heard." She smiled. "I can't wait."

"You know I remember one year we had a huge snowfall and the kids' school was cancelled for the day. It was the first time I let them go sledding alone." She chuckled. "They came back an hour later, and Abby was crying. When I asked what was wrong, she said the boys wouldn't let her do anything with them because she was the baby and they wanted to protect her. She was crying about wanting a baby sister or brother." She paused. "You know that is how they feel about you. They love you."

She grinned. "I know. And I love them too."

"Have we told you how great it is to have you here?" Sheila smiled.

She shook her head. "Not with words. With the things you do."

Sheila smiled and then sighed. "Well…back to work!"

Sarah chuckled and looked back out the window. Rolling her eyes, she grinned when she saw a familiar police car pull up. She sat back in her seat as she waited, and a few moments later Richie and Brody walked in.

"Hey Sarah." Richie smiled and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I had nothing better to do." She sighed. "Plus if I was at home, I would be sleeping and I figured I could get something more productive done if I was here."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Mom around here somewhere?"

"In the back." Richie nodded and walked into the back to find Sheila. Sarah looked up as Brody sat down across from her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He hesitated. "Uh…maybe."

She stared at him and when he didn't continue she gave him a look. "This is where you would continue…"

"Oh. Right." He nodded. "Uh…well I was hoping that you and your boyfriend could help me."

She blinked. "So you want to double date with me and Conrad. This is your way to get Abby to go on a real date with you. You want us to help you by letting you use us." She nodded. "I get it."

He sighed. "It isn't like that." She tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. "Okay fine, maybe it kind of is like that."

She nodded. "I thought so."

"But I love your sister."

"I know."

"And she keeps putting me off. I really want to take her out, but she won't go for it. If you ask her to double with you and Conrad, and suggest bringing me…" he pleaded, checking the door to make sure Richie wasn't coming.

She sighed. "Fine. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you." he stood as Richie came out, cupcakes in hand.

"What are you dong later?" Richie asked her.

She shrugged. "Sledding, I think, with Conrad and his sister. Dustin's tagging along too, I believe."

He nodded. "Fun. Don't get too crazy. I would hate to have to come and control you guys."

She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, whatever bro."

He grinned as they left, Sarah waving behind them. "Why me?" She muttered.

…

Abby shook her head as she sat across from her sister. "He actually asked you that?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. He did. It was kind of funny to see him all nervous and fidgety."

Abby laughed. "Wow. I can't believe he is using you and Conrad."

She shrugged. "I talked to Conrad. He fine with it. Now it is just up to you."

Abby sighed. "I don't know. I mean…he is sweet for going this far, but I don't know exactly what to say about it. Should we do it?"

Sarah shrugged. "I say we do it. I think you and Brody are cute together."

"Alright fine. I'll do it.

…

Sarah sighed as she and Conrad drove to the restaurant that Brody had picked for their double date night. It was Abby's favorite, Mia Francesca. Sarah had gotten dressed up, in a beautiful green sweater, with some gold jewelry of Sheila's, and black shoes.

"Conrad, will you please let me pay for part of this meal?" She asked. "I feel bad that we are going to this nice restaurant, just to help the guy who is falling for my sister."

He shook his head. "Babe, my mom's a doctor. I can afford this…as long as it isn't all the time."

She smiled and when they parked the car, they hurried inside. The snow had made the streets slippery, and with her shoes, she was sure to slip. As soon as they were inside, they were shown the way to their table. Abby and Brody were already there, and waiting for them.

Sure enough, just as they were walking up to the table, Sarah's heel turned and she hit the ground.

"Oh my God!" Conrad turned.

She quickly stood up and fixed her hair. "I'm good. I'm okay. I'm good."

Brody chuckled and looked at Abby. "Are you sure you guys aren't related?"

Sarah grinned. "I am her sister." She winked.

Brody rolled his eyes. "You guys are scarily alike."

The nodded. "That happens."

They ordered pretty quickly and Sarah and Conrad sat there awkwardly.

"So…." Sarah said looking at Abby.

"So…how is school going?" Abby asked quickly.

Sarah gave her a look and Abby shrugged. 'What?' she mouthed.

Conrad sighed. "School is good."

Brody nodded. "Oh. That's nice. Do you know what college you are going to next year?"

He nodded. "I got a full scholarship on football to Western Michigan University."

"Conrad that's amazing!" Abby smiled.

"I know. I wasn't sure I was going to take it, until I talked to Mr. Kowalski." he said as he sipped his pop.

Abby and Sarah looked confused at each other. "What did he say?"

"I was worried about leaving my mom and sister. He promised that you guys would help them if they ever needed it."

Sarah smiled. "We will, you know."

He nodded. "I know."

As the couple talked quietly, Abby and Brody watched with smiles.

"They are cute." Abby said as she watched her sister and the young boy.

"You know…we could be like them." Brody told her. "If you would drop Danny…"

Abby sighed. "I know, Brody."

Brody sat back, and unfortunately there was an awkward haze over the night from then on. Later that night, Sarah called Abby once she was sure Brody had dropped her off.

"You really like Brody, don't you Abby?"

Abby sighed. "Yeah. I really do."

* * *

><p>First of all, I am sorry to any fans who prefer Danny. I am leaning towards Brody and Abby, so that is how I am going to write it! Also, anything I wrote about North Carolina is what I got from the internet. So if it isn't right, sorry!<p> 


	23. Christmas

Chapter 22

"Calm down!" Donnie sighed as his kids ran past him into the kitchen of his parents house. "Why don't they listen?"

Sheila chuckled and hugged her son. "Their children….and it's Christmas. Of course they're not going to listen."

He shrugged. "I guess." he paused. "Are we the first ones here?"

She nodded. "Steve and Gail and the girls are on their way, and Richie and Laura should be here soon."

"Where's Dad and Sarah?" he asked, sneaking a bite of whatever his mom was making.

She swatted his hand away. "Donnie!" She chuckled again. "Your father is watching tv in the den and Sarah…you know, I am not sure where she is. Her room, maybe?"

As if answering her question, they heard soft music coming from the second floor. "It's so strange, though."

Donnie was confused. "What's strange?"

Sheila set her spoon down. "Well you know how perky and energetic Sarah usually is?" he nodded. "Well the past few days she's been really distant and quiet."

"Is everything okay with her and Conrad?"

Sheila nodded. "As far as I know." She sighed. "Maybe I should go talk to her…"

Donnie stood. "I'll do it. You keep cooking."

…

Sarah sat on her bed, guitar in hand, and stared at the floor. She slowly plucked out some notes and didn't hear the floor creak as someone ascended the stairs.

"I've never seen anyone more excited for Christmas." Donnie said sarcastically.

Sarah looked up at him. "When did you guys get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago." he pushed himself off of the doorframe and walked over to her bed, sitting next to her. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to interrogate you to get it out of you?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Seriously, Donnie."

"Even I know that's a lie." he shook his head. "Now really…tell me."

She sighed. "I guess I just feel weird. I mean…these holidays are all new to me. I guess because of Christmas I've been feeling like I don't know who I am. I never had a real family and now I do. I don't know how to act and I don't know who to be. I feel lost, Donnie."

"Sarah…I wish I could say that I understand what you are going through, but I don't. I can't tell you how to feel, Sarah. I can't tell you to stop feeling that way, because you are going to feel like that until you realize how much we care about you."

"Oh, Donnie I didn't mean that I-"

He nodded. "I know. I get it. I know you love us. But I also know that you feel like without knowing much about your birth family, you feel like you are missing a part of you."

Sarah sighed and nodded. "I guess that's it…yeah."

"Sarah I know that no matter what I say, you are going to continue feeling like that. After I found out that I am half-adopted, I felt like I didn't know half of myself. Obviously I still love my dad, but I still feel like I want to know who my birth father is…Speedo."

Sarah chuckled. "Speedo. That still makes me laugh."

He nodded. "Oh I know." he paused and sighed. "The only thing I can tell you, is that when Mom and Dad told us that hey had adopted you, we weren't sure how we would handle it. But Sarah you quickly became a huge part of this family. We don't think of you as the girl that our parents adopted. We love as our sister. That's what you are. Our sister. A Kowalski. You had a harsh past…but things tend to work themselves out in the end. I think this did."

She smirked. "Who knew you were so smart?"

He laughed. "Oh, you're funny!"

She shrugged. "I've been told."

He shook his head and they heard the front door open, followed by more kids yelling. "That will be Steve and Gail."

Sarah chuckled. "Let the insanity of the holidays begin."

…

A few hours later, after the food had been eaten and desserts were devoured, the Kowalski family gathered in the living room to open presents around the tree.

"Sarah the boys and I all chipped in and bought this for you." Abby smiled as Sarah opened the small box.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful." She slowly grabbed the silver necklace and held it gently in her fingers.

It was a single heart topped key in sterling silver, embellished with shimmery crystals. It was suspended by an 18" chain.

"This came with it." Abby handed her a piece of paper.

_The Family Key of Love is a reminder of why we love in the first place. We treasure and hold so dear the people in our life that mean the most to us. Our family validates the love we have, which not only shows on the outside, but also is hidden deep inside of us. They are there to share the good times and the bad. As we travel on the journey of life, this key is a reminder of how valuable family is, as they link our past to our future. Love is the key for healthy and lasting relationships. It opens the door for happiness, and closes it to keep the joy in our hearts._

She swallowed to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She had never gotten a real gift, and this was more than she could ever have hoped for. She took a deep, shaky breath and looked up at her siblings.

"Thank you." She managed to say in a calm voice.

"You know we figured that it was perfect for you." Steve said.

Sarah smiled. "So Abby found it and you guys agreed to give it to me?"

They all looked away with guilty looks on their faces. Sarah laughed. "I get it…don't want to be caught in a jewelry store." She paused. "Thanks. I really love it."

They all went back to opening the rest of their gifts and just before everyone was finished, Don sighed. "I have my own present for Sarah."

"What?" She was confused, until he handed her an envelope. "What is this?"

He sighed. "Just read it."

Slowly and carefully she ripped the envelope open and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Sarah,_

_So this is kind of weird. None of this was your fault. Sure, we couldn't handle being parents and we took it out on you. Life sucks. You need to remember that. But now that I am sober you need to know. We spent our whole lives blaming you. But really it is our fault for having kids when we knew we weren't up to being parents. This family seems like they like you…for some reason. Take care of that._

_Ray_

Sarah didn't realize that she was gripping the letter tightly until she finished reading it. It wasn't an apology but she had gotten what he was saying…it wasn't her fault. Feeling the tears in her eyes she quickly stood and ran out of the room.

"Who is it from?" Richie asked as Abby grabbed the letter.

Abby gaped at it and looked up at him. "Her father."

...

Standing in the garage, Sarah let her tears fall. Even when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, she couldn't stop crying.

"It's okay." Don said, trying to calm her.

She sniffled. "How did you get this?"

He sighed and wiped her tears away. "I tracked your father down. He is in jail now and he wasn't too happy about having to write it, but he did. He's stopped drinking…but that kind of comes with being in jail."

Sarah chuckled and violently wiped at her cheeks. "I can't believe you did that for me."

Don shrugged. "I wanted you to know that it wasn't your fault that your parents weren't parents to you. It was their's."

She smiled at him, her tears dried on her face. "Thank you."

…

When Sarah walked back into the living room, she felt the same awkwardness she had at the first family dinner. But this time, Sheila came over and hugged her. Sarah smiled and sat back down where she had been sitting a few minutes prior. "So…I am not really used to giving people presents. Cassie was really the only one I ever gave anything to, and it wasn't much. Um…so instead, I wrote you a song. I know that I sing all the time," she laughed. "But this one I wrote for you guys."

_I don't wanna make a scene.  
><em>_I don't wanna let you down  
><em>_Tryin' to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure it out  
><em>_That it's alright keep it together where ever we go  
><em>_And it's alright oh well whatever  
><em>_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy  
><em>_Have I told you lately  
><em>_That I love you  
><em>_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
><em>_And it's crazy  
><em>_That someone could change me  
><em>_Now no matter what it is I have to do  
><em>_I'm not afraid to try  
><em>_And you need to know that you're the reason why  
><em>

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off  
><em>_Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get enough  
><em>_Cuz it's alright keep it together where ever we go  
><em>_And it's alright oh well whatever  
><em>_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy__Have I told you lately  
><em>_That I love you,  
><em>_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
><em>_And it's crazy  
><em>_That someone could change me  
><em>_Now no matter what it is I have to do  
><em>_I'm not afraid to try  
><em>_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun  
><em>_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
><em>_You say it's just another day in the shade  
><em>_Look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy  
><em>_Have I told you lately  
><em>_That I love you  
><em>_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
><em>_And it's crazy that someone could change me  
><em>_Now no matter what it is I have to do  
><em>_I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy  
><em>_Have I told you lately  
><em>_That I love you  
><em>_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
><em>_And it's crazy that someone could change me  
><em>_Now no matter what it is I have to do  
><em>_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

Just like most of the times she had sung for them, they didn't talk for a minute.

"Who says we're a little bit off?" Donnie asked suddenly and Sarah just shook her head and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own this song, "You're the Reason" by Victoria Justice.<strong>


	24. Frustration

Chapter 23

A week before her birthday, Sarah was walking to Conrad's locker with him, discussing her birthday plans.

"So you are planning on coming to dinner, right?" She asked him as they pushed their way through the mass amount of people in the hallway.

He nodded. "Definitely. Mrs. Kowalski's cooking is amazing!" he chuckled. "Who is going to be there?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Obviously my siblings and their families. Then you and Dustin." She sighed. "Everyone that matters."

Conrad nudged her and they laughed as they saw Dustin running down the hallway towards them. However, she wasn't expecting him to grab her by the arm and pull her down the hallway.

"So I'll see you later, then?" Conrad shouted, a grin on his face.

"Definitely!" she shouted back, laughing as she was pulled to her next class. "Dustin…what is going on?"

He sighed and they stopped. "This." he rifled through his bag and after a moment he pulled out a packet of papers, and shoved them in her face.

She grabbed them and when she saw what they were, she was shocked. "Is this for real?"

He nodded. "I couldn't believe it either. But I checked…it's true."

"Holy shit." She muttered. "Are you going to do it?"

He nodded. "I think so. What about you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…I don't know."

…

Sarah was busy ignoring her homework in the library later that day when Conrad sat down next to her.

She smiled at him. "Well this is a nice distraction."

He kissed her. "Isn't it? Anyway, I know you're going home with Dustin today, so I had to find you to tell you something." he smirked.

"Tell me what?" She asked quietly, as the librarian was walking near them.

"So I know Dustin and I are coming by for dinner on your birthday, but don't plan anything before dinner." he told her as he opened up his bag.

"Why?"

"Because I have something planned." he rolled his eyes. "You think by now you'd understand that."

She chuckled. "You know what I mean…what do you have planned?"

He shook his head. "Now that, my lovely girlfriend, I will not be telling you. You just have to wait to find out."

She glared at him. "Come on, tell me!"

"So what is Mrs. Kowalski making for dinner?" he asked casually as she begged.

"Conrad."

"Whatever she makes I know it will be good…her cooking always is."

"Tell me!"

"Hey look…there's Dustin."

"Hey guys." Dustin said as he walked up. "You ready to go, Sarah?"

"Yes I am." She grabbed her bag and stood, then turned to Conrad. "Tell me."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "See you later." he walked away.

Sarah stared after him. "I can't believe he wouldn't tell me!"

…

Later that night, the boys and Abby sat on her roof around the fire just talking, when they heard Sarah arrive.

She walked onto the roof, cell phone at her ear. "Conrad Austin you better tell me. Seriously, you know I hate surprises." She paused. "Conrad. Conrad!" She turned to her siblings. "He hung up on me!"

She slumped onto the bench next to Abby and sighed. Her sister laughed. "Everything okay?"

Sarah glared at the fire. "Conrad planned something before dinner next week and he won't tell me what it is. And he's being all cute about it."

Richie chuckled. "It is called a surprise for a reason."

Sarah looked at him. "It doesn't mean I have to sit back and take it!"

"That's exactly what it means." Steve smirked.

She sighed. "Fine. But it doesn't mean I have to take it quietly."

"Oh great." Richie muttered. "Now she won't shut up."

"I heard that."

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry!"

"If it helps…you're going to like it." Donnie said as he sipped his beer.

She immediately whipped her head up to look at him. "Oh my God…you know!"

"Donnie!"

"Dude!"

"So he told you guys but he won't tell me? Oh that's wonderful." She complained.

"Nice going, Donnie." Richie shoved at his shoulder. "Now she is going to bug us for the next week!"

"I'm sorry! Jeez…" Donnie muttered.

"Damn straight I'm going to bug you." She nodded. "I'm a teenager…it is what I am supposed to do, or so stereotyping says."

…

After Richie had dropped Sarah off at the house, she found Sheila in the kitchen. She smiled and sat at the island. "What are you doing?"

Sheila smiled at her. "I was waiting for you, actually. I was wondering what you wanted for dinner for your birthday."

Sarah laughed. "Oh jeez…I have no idea."

"Well…what is your favorite meal?" Sheila asked her.

"Lasagna with caesar salad and garlic bread." She said quickly, without even thinking. "Whoa…sorry." she laughed. "That is the dinner we used to eat a lot at Cassie's house. I kind of got addicted to it."

"Well it sounds like you really do like that meal." Sheila chuckled. "We will plan on that, then."

Sarah smiled and sighed. "Thanks, Sheila. For everything. You know, I still can't believe how much my life has changed in the past few months! It's so weird…I am finally understanding what it means to be part of a family."

"Well good. You know we love having you here." Sheila chuckled. "It feels like you've been here forever."

Sarah nodded. "I know. I finally feel like I belong." She sighed. "And you know, that if you ever need anything, or need me to tell you anything, I will and you can better believe that-"

"I am not telling you what Conrad has planned for your birthday."

Sarah let out a yell of frustration and banged her head down onto the counter. "I hate this!"

Shelia laughed and patted her head. "Oh you'll be fine."

Sarah groaned and got up. "Goodnight."

Sheila just shook her head and chuckled. Sarah was a typical teenager…and she couldn't be happier about raising her. And what made her even more happy, was Sarah seemed to act just like her own children and that is all she ever hoped for.

* * *

><p>So this chapter was basically a filler chapter, sorry! But it took care of some things that you will need to remember for the next few chapters! I promise more will happen in the next chapters. Also, if you're confused about the conversation between Dustin and Sarah in the beginning, you will just have to wait and see what it is they were speaking of...you will find out shortly!<p> 


	25. Sarah's Birthday

Chapter 24

Sarah sat in front of her mirror and sighed. She couldn't think of anything else to do to get ready for her surprise, and waiting for Conrad to pick her up was driving her nuts. She had tried so many times to annoy her siblings to the breaking point, but nothing had worked. So she was still in the dark as to what he had planned, and she actually getting nervous about it.

She stood, and smoothed out her dress. Not knowing what she should wear, and having all day to get ready, she chose a simple black dress and the pair of Cassie's black heels that she wore during the first family dinner she had experienced. Glancing at her phone, she sighed. She had sent a text to Cassie nearly two hours ago, but she hadn't gotten an answer. It was weird, not only because Cassie usually responded immediately, but also because she hadn't gotten one text from her saying happy birthday. It had been happening all week, and Cassie was distant. As much as she didn't want to think about it, the horrible thought had crossed her mind-was her best friend of so many years forgetting her already?

She took a deep breath and pushed that sick thought from her gut. She had to be overreacting-she always did. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she fixed her hair and touched up her make-up, before slowly walking downstairs to wait for her secret-keeping boyfriend. She hadn't been down there for a minute before the front door opened and Steve and Richie walked in.

"You look nice." Steve smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The big 18. You are officially an adult now."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you guys doing here? Dinner isn't for a few more hours."

Richie sat down next to her. "We wanted to watch you suffer while waiting."

She smacked him. "Oh shut up."

He laughed and sighed. "Actually, Mom needed us to pick something up."

She nodded. "Oh." She paused. "So…"

"If we weren't telling you a week ago, we are not telling you five minutes before he picks you up, Sarah." Steve shook his head.

She sighed. "Fine." she tapped her nails on the counter. "But seriously, I hate surprises in the first place, let alone waiting for them. Where is Conrad?"

Richie chuckled. "Dude, calm down. He'll be here soon."

Just as he said that, Sheila came in from the garage with Conrad. "Look who I found outside." She smiled.

Sarah grinned at Conrad. "You look nice."

He nodded. "I could say the same to you." he smiled and took her hand. "So are you ready to go?"

She glared at him. "I have been trying to figure out this surprise for a week now…I am more than ready."

He laughed and shook his head. "Okay then. We will see everyone no earlier than seven for dinner."

She rolled her eyes and waved at her family before the teenagers walked out. The minute Conrad's car was out of view, the boys turned to Sheila.

"Call your sister." She smiled. "We have three hours until they come back."

…

Sarah sat in the passenger seat of Conrad's car as they drive through the city, and eventually hit the highway. When she saw a sign for the suburbs, she got confused.

"Where are we going?"

He chuckled. "You are very impatient."

She glared at him. "Really? I didn't notice."

He shook his head. "Just calm down. It's worth it…I promise."

She huffed and stared out the windshield at the passing cars and the asphalt speeding by as they drove. Just to drive him crazy, she started talking, loud and fast, about everything and anything-which was mostly her complaining. But she was rendered speechless when they got to their destination.

"Conrad…" She breathed out.

After walking down a small path in a park surrounded by trees, they came to a clearing. Sarah had never seen anything more beautiful than the scene in front of her. There was a gazebo in the middle of the clearing, and it was covered in twinkling lights, a bunch of lit candles, and flower petals. When they got closer, she saw that there were some butterflies flying around.

Conrad smiled and handed her a rose. "I blue roses are your favorite."

She took it from him and was shocked. "How did you…"

"My uncle knows some people. I called in a few favors." he grinned. "But I had some help from your family."

She nodded. "Yeah Donnie let it spill that they knew. But I never expected something like this!" She was looking around in awe at everything Conrad had done for her when he gently led her to a chair.

"I have something for you." he said gently. "Two things, actually."

She waited while he walked around to the other side of the gazebo and when he returned she was shocked. "Oh my God! A puppy!"

He laughed. "I checked with your parents, and they said it was fine." he handed the small husky puppy over to her. "Once again…I called some favors. Also, I called around to find out what kind of dog was your favorite."

She laughed. "I can't believe you got me a puppy. I love it."

He nodded. "Now I have another big one for you." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Conrad…tell me that isn't a ring." She said slowly. "My brothers would kill you."

He laughed and shook his head. "Well it is…but not like that." he handed her the small box and when she opened it, her breath caught in her throat. "Oh wow."

In the box was a small silver chain, and a gold ring on it. She picked it up in her fingers gently, and looked at it. Conrad sighed and helped her put it on.

"The ring looks real." She smiled.

He nodded. "It should…it was my dad's."

Sarah stared at him. "What?"

He took a deep breath and paused for a moment before speaking again. "After my dad died, my mom told me that he left me an envelope. In the envelope was my dad's wedding ring on a chain, and a letter. It said that he wanted me to have this when he passed away. He wanted for me to give it to the one girl I thought captured my heart in such a way that I didn't ever want to be without her." he paused. "That's you, Sarah."

"But…Conrad. Are you sure?" she asked carefully, her fingers holding the ring around her neck.

He nodded and took her hands in his, ignoring the puppy that was licking his thumb. "I wouldn't give it to you if I wasn't absolutely sure."

She felt tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." he paused. "You know that is the first time we have actually said that to each other."

She nodded. "I know. But it felt like the right thing to say."

Conrad gazed into her eyes. "Do you want to dance?" he hit play on the iPod player behind him and smiled.

"You just thought of everything, didn't you?" Sarah grinned.

He nodded. "I hope so."

…

They stayed there for a few hours, just talking, and then went home. When they reached the house again, she saw that all of her siblings were there, and Dustin had arrived, too.

"Looks like we are the last ones to arrive." Sarah joked, and grabbed her puppy from the back seat.

They walked into the house and when they walked into the kitchen, there hugs all around accompanied by many 'Happy Birthdays'.

"So how did you like your surprise?" Dustin asked as he hugged his best friend.

"I was literally speechless."

Richie turned to Conrad. "You mean she actually stopped talking? Like there was no noise coming from her mouth?"

Sarah mocked him. "Oh you're so funny, Richie."

Just as they were moving to the table for dinner, Sarah stopped. "Hold on."

Everyone turned to her. "Conrad…you said that you called around to find out what my favorite dog was."

"And?" he asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"There is only one person who would know that." She said slowly.

She saw everyone grin and got confused. "What?"

"I believe those are my shoes."

Sarah's eyes grew wide, and her heart stopped. She slowly turned around and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God. Cassie!"

The girls hugged and didn't let go for a few minutes. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "It is my best friend's birthday. A friend who I haven't seen in months. Of course I am going to be here."

Sarah laughed. "Oh my God. I can't believe you guys did this for me!"

…

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room for cake and Sheila smiled at the girls' interaction. "So Cassie…I saw that you also play guitar."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah. There wasn't too much to do in our town, so we had to learn something."

"Cassie and I actually wrote some songs together. It is how we passed the time." Sarah laughed.

"Sarah…I think you know what is going to happen." Don smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Cassie…grab your guitar. They want us to sing." She shook her eyes and grinned. "This has been happening a lot around here since I got here."

Five minutes later, the girls had their guitars turned and ready to go. "So this song we wrote a few weeks before I left." Sarah smiled and turned to Cassie. "You ready?"

Cassie nodded. "Duh."

_You, were unaware that diamonds came with debt.  
><em>_Ironic sure, but that's the way it is, got my vows off the internet.  
><em>_You, say crying weakens my immune system,  
><em>_But don't forget that if you pray for me I'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?  
><em>_I said, if you pray for me i'll pray for you and cash flow too, why not?_

_It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs not,  
><em>_The violins or the words the pope was saying.  
><em>_It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
><em>_No drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
><em>_And some people swore they saw the devil,  
><em>_But most prayed they wouldn't last a winter  
><em>_It was a black wedding,  
><em>_Throw those blessings all around_

_So, you're finally viewing this at 5 foot 6.  
><em>_it's not roses like your mama said,  
><em>_We're not spoon fed anymore.  
><em>_So you gonna tell  
><em>_All our kids I was an accident.  
><em>_Ironic true, but it's the way you act when you're upset  
><em>_So let's take this outside_

_We see our mirrors from outside,  
><em>_and he said we are why we cry,  
><em>_we stay hidden for all our lives_

_It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs not,  
><em>_The violins or the words the pope was saying.  
><em>_It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
><em>_No drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
><em>_And some people swore they saw the devil.  
><em>_But most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.  
><em>_It was a black wedding,  
><em>_Throw those blessings all around._

_What else is there to know when our Bible's here?  
><em>_What else is there to know when your Bible's here?  
><em>_There are no lies to find when the page is bare  
><em>_What else is there to know when your tax is shared?_

_Outside, we're seeing mirrors from outside  
><em>_and he said we are why we cry,  
><em>_we stay hidden all our lives  
><em>_  
>It was a black wedding,<br>__You could heard the organs play,  
><em>_not words the pope was saying_

_It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but,  
><em>_no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
><em>_The gravedigger said it's his cathedral  
><em>_We drank holy water like it was the last supper_

_It was a black wedding,  
><em>_Throw those blessings all around.  
><em>_(What else is there to know when our Bible's here?)  
><em>_It was a black wedding,  
><em>_Your girl has blessings all around.  
><em>_(What else is there to know when your tax is shared?)  
><em>_It was a black wedding,  
><em>_Throw those blessings all around._

The girls were laughing when they ended and everyone clapped.

"You guys sounded amazing together!" Abby exclaimed.

"Thanks. We used to do it all the time, sometimes on the steps of our church and people would pay us. It worked, we got compliments and we got paid." Cassie grinned as everyone laughed.

…

When everyone was leaving later, and the girls were getting ready to spend the night at Abby's place, Sarah pulled Dustin aside.

"What's up with you tonight?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Are you having a good birthday?"

She nodded. "It's been amazing."

He smiled. 'Then whatever is going on in my head isn't important." he turned to walk away.

She stopped him. "Stop. Tell me what is going on inside that head of yours."

He sighed. "I don't want to spoil your birthday."

"You won't. I promise." She paused. "Please tell me."

He looked down. "I just…you're my best friend, Sarah. I just…I guess I just am afraid that you will push that aside."

"This is about Cassie…isn't it?" She asked quietly. "Dustin…Cassie has been my best friend forever. We have grown up together and no one can replace her in my heart."

He nodded. "I know. I guess I just forgot that you had a best friend already." he tried to walk away but she stopped him again.

"I'm not done." She sighed. "Dustin, no one can replace Cassie in my heart. But no one can replace you in there, either."

He looked up. "What?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Dustin, there is no limit on the amount of best friends a person can have. You're my best friend, too. Don't ever feel like you aren't. I walked into that school thinking I wasn't going to have any friends. You changed that. You will always be my friend, Dustin." She smiled. "Cassie will always be my best friend. But you will be too. I can call Cassie with my problems, sure. But she lives states away! I need someone here, who I can eat lunch with, and goof off with on the weekend. I need a best friend who will come over when Conrad and fight, and take care of me when I am at my breaking point. That's you, Dustin."

He smiled. "I guess you're right."

She laughed, shook her head, and hugged him. "I love you, Dustin."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's not get mushy now."

…

A few hours later, Cassie and Sarah were sitting the roof with Abby, in front of a fire.

"This is so cool!" Cassie exclaimed as she looked at the city.

Sarah chuckled. "I know. I thought so too the first time I came up here."

Abby sighed. "So Dustin told me something very interesting tonight."

Sarah turned to him. "What's that?"

"Why didn't you say anything about that contest?"

"What contest?" Cassie asked quickly.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Dustin showed me the flyer last week." She paused. "There is this really good music school in the city, but it is like…super expensive. They are holding this contest where a bunch of students perform and they choose two winners. Those two winners get to go to the school next year, full scholarship."

"How do they choose the winners?" Cassie asked her quickly.

"It is basically a concert. Each person has to perform five songs, and the audience is compiled of our families and people from the school. It's a big event." She sighed. "I just…don't know if I want to do it."

Suddenly a pillow collided with the back of her head. "Cassie! What the Hell?"

"You're doing that contest." She told her best friend. "You have to. You love music and it is all you have ever talked about doing. If you want that to be your future, you have to try and go to that school."

"But what if get up there and I don't win or I make a fool out of myself?" Sarah asked.

"Then life goes on and we figure out another way to get your future of music going." Abby smiled at her sister.

Sarah smiled. "You really think I should do it?"

They nodded. "I think you have to."

Sarah sighed. "Fine. I will do it. But I don't want anyone to know yet. Obviously I won't be able to hide this from Dustin, but don't tell the family, yet, Abby. I want to surprise them."

She nodded. "You got it."

Sarah looked back at the fire. A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders but she knew that the next few weeks were going to be stressful, especially if she was going to hide this from her family. 'Well,' she thought. 'this should be interesting.'

* * *

><p>So here was a really long chapter for you guys! I hope you guys liked it. I will try and have another chapter up tomorrow, while I am stalling from writing my speech and essay. Let me know what you thought!<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song. It is "Black Wedding" by Meg and Dia.**


	26. Intervention

Chapter 25

Over the next few weeks, Sarah got to work on preparing for the contest. In order to perform in the contest, each person had to write their own music and would be accompanied by a band. Because of this, she had to write five new songs and figure out what sound she wanted each to have. However, she found that it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide her work from the rest of the family.

Almost immediately after her birthday, everyone started noticing changes in the way she acted. She stared spending all of her free time in her room, and when someone would catch her playing the piano, she would run out of the room. When they started asking her about it, she knew that she could not hang out around the house, so she started hiding out at Abby's place, sometimes with Dustin, making everyone think that she was hanging out with him or Conrad.

Sarah was hiding one day before a weekly family dinner, but when she and Abby got to the house, they stopped in the front hall. In the living room, they saw their entire family waiting for them…it was creepy.

"Sarah," Don said quietly. "We want to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." She said quickly, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh God…" Abby sighed. "Guys I told you not to do this."

"Sarah we all love you very much. But we are worried about the way you've been acting lately." Sheila said slowly.

She shook her head. "Oh my God. This is an intervention…isn't it?"

They nodded and Donnie sighed. "We're just worried that you don't like it here anymore."

"But an intervention….really?" She asked quickly.

"When we adopted you, your social worker told us that because of your past, we should watch for unusual behaviors that could be a sign for something worse." Don said quickly.

She laughed. "Oh you guys think…oh gosh." She turned to Abby. "Maybe I should have just told them."

She nodded. "I am starting to see that."

Sarah sighed. "Guys…I am fine."

"Maybe if you got involved in things, you would feel better." Sheila smiled sadly. "I got a letter form the school about a contest for this music school. You could do that."

Sarah laughed. "That's exactly what I am doing." She smacked her forehead. "I entered the contest the Monday after my birthday, and I have been working on it ever since, which is why I have been so distant."

"But why wouldn't you just say something?" Richie asked.

She shrugged. "I guess…I just didn't want to say anything before I knew I could do it. It has been rough trying to come up with these songs, and figure out how I am going to perform them and stuff. This is big…but I want to do this." She paused. "I have never had anyone who care so much, that they would have an intervention for me. So thank you. But you have nothing to worry about."

"I told you." Abby glared at Steve.

"You knew?" he asked her quickly.

Sarah nodded. "The only ones who knew were Abby, Cassie, Dustin, and Conrad; he only knew because Dustin doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut during lunch. Cassie and Abby knew because they talked me into it. Dustin only knows because one, he would've figured it out eventually and two, he is in the contest too."

"So you've been hiding at Abby's place to avoid us?" Don asked her.

She sighed. "It started that way. But…I realized that the city inspires me. Sitting on her roof has provided me with a lot of stuff I needed for the music."

"So what do you get if you win this contest?" Steve asked, a grin on his face.

This time, Sarah didn't notice how her face lit up. "You know that really fancy music school in the city…like the crazy expensive one?" They nodded. "They choose two winners, and those winners get to attend there next year, full tuition covered."

"Are you serious?" Richie spat out immediately.

Sarah laughed and nodded. "Dead serious. I want to go there…because music is what I want for my future. If I don't win, I am just going to have to find another way to do it."

"That is a very good sign for someone who is growing up." Don smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever! Now, I don't know about you, but I need food. So if there isn't any here, we should order a pizza because if I am going to finish writing five songs and figuring out my whole performance, I will need fuel."

They laughed and headed into the kitchen. Sarah sighed and shook her head. Oh how she loved this family. She had her moments where she wasn't sure how her future would play out and now that she was 18 she didn't know what was going to happen with her place in this family. She knew it was her choice of what she made of it. Sighing, she knew what her heart would settle on.

"Don't you dare eat all of the food!" She shouted as she raced off to the kitchen after the people she would always keep close.

…

The next day, Abby found herself at Steve's house playing in the snow with him and his children. After a while, she and Steve sat on the porch, while his daughters played in the snow fort they had built earlier that day.

"So why didn't you just tell us about Sarah and the contest? You knew we were planning something…it would have prevented a lot of awkward stares last night." he asked her, a grin on his face as he watched his little girls squeal in delight.

Abby sighed. "It wasn't my news to tell. If it was something that would harm her or worse, you know I would have." She paused. "I didn't actually think you guys would go through with the intervention." She laughed.

"So she is serious about a future in music, isn't she?" Steve asked after a few moments of silence.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, she is." She paused for a minute before she turned to look at him. "I haven't seen anyone so determined to follow the path to their future, since Donnie decided he wanted to be a cop like Dad. She is so focused on this…she wants this more than anything, at this point, and she is working on getting there even if she doesn't win."

"She'll do it. She belongs in the music field. I have listened to a lot of female musicians, in many genres thanks to Gail, and Sarah has the best voice of anyone I have heard." he shook his head. "I realize that our opinions are biased, but still. She could do this, Abs."

"I think she wants to go all the way. She wants to be on stage and making music." Abby stared at the snow. "It's what she loves to do." She paused.

Steve sighed. "Do you think she'll do it?"

Abby smiled. "Without a doubt. She puts her whole heart into her music. Anyone who works that hard just because she loves it, deserves to go that far and will find a way no matter what."

They were silent again for a few minutes before Abby laughed. "Can you picture, in a few years, our sister on a huge stage performing for a bunch of screaming fans?"

He shook his head. "That would be so crazy." he smiled. "Definitely different than our lives have ever been."

She nodded. "Oh yeah. But I think she can handle it."

"She can handle a lot more than she thinks she can." Steve agreed.

* * *

><p>I am sorry I didn't update yesterday! It was just a string of bad luck for me, and I was sick and then I had to stay up until 4am writing a paper. Anyway, here is another chapter! I hope you like it and let me know what you think!<p>

Also, there will only be 5 or 6 more chapters, just so you are aware!


	27. The Big Night

**Hey guys! So I just want to thank you for the patience at my updating speed. I finally have a working cord, so I will be updating again! I want to warn you that this chapter is long, because I have multiple songs in it. I know that it is probably annoying, but the next chapter will be a lot better. A lot happens in the next chapter, so I will be updating soon! I promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Dustin tried not to panic as he ran through the halls of the concert hall. His eyes darted back on forth hurriedly as weaved his way around the many people passing him, waiting for the performances to begin. He was just about to give up when suddenly he bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!" he said quickly, and when he looked up at the person he sighed. 'Thank God."

"Dude, what's wrong?" Richie asked as he helped the teenager off of the ground.

"She's gone. I can't find her anywhere. The performances start in a half hour and I can't find her anywhere." Dustin ranted.

"Whoa…slow down." Richie tried to calm the boy. "Two questions. One, who can't you find? And two, did you ask Sarah if she knows where that person is?"

Dustin glared at him. "Really?" he rolled his eyes. "It's Sarah I can't find!"

"What do you mean you can't find Sarah?" Richie exclaimed as Steve, Donnie, and Abby walked up.

"You can't find Sarah?" Abby asked quickly.

Dustin shook his head. "We were rehearsing in one of the practice rooms and I left to go to the bathroom. I wasn't gone more than two minutes but when I came back she was gone. I have been running around here looking everywhere for her." he paused. "We have to be backstage in twenty minutes or we are disqualified."

The siblings looked at each other. "That's it…we split up. With all of us looking, we'll find her." Donnie said quickly and they all went in different directions.

…

Sarah sighed as she sat on the ground in a janitor's closet. She couldn't believe she had run away from Dustin, but the sudden realization of what she was doing had freaked her out.

"I figured you might hide somewhere like this."

She whipped her head up and saw Donnie standing there, looking at her with calm eyes.

"I figured someone would find me…I just thought it would be like Steve or Abby." She smirked slightly.

Donnie chuckled. "Oh sure. Them over me."

She shrugged. "They just seem more of the type for these talks."

Donnie shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Yeah well Steve is trying to calm Dustin down and Abby wouldn't come inside one of these…you know, her claustrophobia."

Sarah nodded. "Oh yeah."

Donnie looked down at her and sighed. Slowly he got down on the ground and sat next to her. He was silent for a minute and then he looked at her.

"Do you want to tell me why you are hiding, or do I have to guess until I get it right?"

She bit her lip and looked at her hands. "Ever since I was young, I have loved singing. But everyone would always tell me that I was stupid, and that music, especially my music, was never going to do anything for me."

"Sarah don't listen to anything your parents told you."

"It wasn't just my parents…it was a lot of people. Cassie and her parents were the only ones who supported me. I guess I just suddenly realized that I could get up on that stage, and make a huge fool out of myself. I mean…what if everything I ever thought about my music is actually the opposite? What do I do then?" She paused. "Performing my music is one of the two things that I wanted more than anything in my future. I got lucky on the first one…what if that doesn't happen with this?"

Donnie sighed and nudged her shoulder. "Sarah, if music is your goal go for it. Yeah, you might make a fool out of yourself, but life is about taking risks. But you can do this. The only person's opinion that matters is yours. Now…you can trust our opinions, you know, because we won't lie to you. And no one has more faith in your talents than we do. I have never seen someone so talented, and I wouldn't just say that."

She smiled. "Thanks, Donnie."

He nodded. "You said music was one of two things you wanted for your future. What was the other one?"

They stood and she sighed. "A family." She hugged him. "Now come on, I don't have much time before I have to be back."

…

"Oh thank God!" Dustin exclaimed and hugged Sarah when she ran up. "Come on we have to go! If we aren't backstage in three minutes, we get disqualified."

She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and laughed as they ran to their destination.

…

"Our next performer comes from Union High School. Give it up for Sarah Kowalski."

Sarah took a deep breath and Dustin squeezed her hand as she walked out on stage. She smiled at the dark crowd and sighed. Her nerves were going insane inside of her but Donnie's words were repeating in her head. Sitting on the stool with her guitar, she motioned to the band, and as the violin started its slow notes, she nodded.

_I can see the wait there in your eyes_  
><em>I can feel the thought in your sigh<em>  
><em>Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight<em>  
><em>One way down a dead end street<em>  
><em>Broken glass underneath your feet<em>  
><em>You think the day won't break the sunless night<em>

_The sun will rise_  
><em>The sun will rise<em>  
><em>When you've lost your lights<em>  
><em>The sun will rise<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>

The music started to pick up and Sarah kicked the stool over.

_I've been in stuck in a storm before_  
><em>Felt the wind raging at my door<em>  
><em>Couldn't move, couldn't breathe, Couldn't find a way out<em>  
><em>Somehow my clouds disappeared, Somehow I made it here<em>  
><em>Maybe just so you could hear me say<em>

_The sun will rise_  
><em>The sun will rise (The sun will rise)<em>  
><em>When you've lost your lights<em>  
><em>The sun will rise<em>  
><em>It'll be alright (It'll be alright)<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>

She set her guitar down and grabbed the microphone, walking forward down the catwalk.

_Although you can't see it_  
><em>So hard to believe it<em>  
><em>Sometimes you just need a little faith (All you need is a little faith)<em>  
><em>There's an answer to your prayer<em>  
><em>And I swear that there'll come a day yeah<em>

_The sun will rise_  
><em>The sun will rise (The sun will rise)<em>  
><em>The sun will rise (The sun will rise)<em>  
><em>The sun will rise<em>

_Yeah_

_(The sun will rise)_  
><em>(The sun will rise)<em>  
><em>(The sun will rise)<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>  
><em>It'll be alright<em>

_The sun will rise_

She smiled and the crowd broke into wild applause. Running off stage she ran right into Dustin's arms and cracked up. "Oh my God! That was amazing!"

…

When Sarah's time came to perform again later, she was ready. Now that she new what to expect she was excited to get back out there and perform once again. When they announced her name, she walked out with more confidence and her smile couldn't get any bigger than it was. She didn't have her guitar this time, so she stood in front of the microphone and let her body to the talking. She once again nodded at the band and waited for the music to start.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_  
><em>'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<em>  
><em>It's easy to feel like you don't need help<em>  
><em>But it's harder to walk on your own<em>

_You'll change inside when you realize_  
><em>The world comes to life and everything's bright<em>  
><em>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find the beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend<em>  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
><em>And there through the highs and the lows<em>  
><em>Someone you can count on, someone who cares<em>  
><em>Beside you wherever you'll go<em>

She smiled and glanced to the side of the stage where Dustin was standing, and winked at him.

_You'll change inside when you realize_  
><em>The world comes to life and everything's bright<em>  
><em>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find the beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend<em>

_And when your hope crashes down_  
><em>Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone<em>  
><em>When you don't know which way to go<em>  
><em>And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone<em>

The lights started flashing and colored lights filled the room all flashing at different speeds.

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
><em>From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side<em>  
><em>That helps you to find the beauty you are<em>  
><em>When you open your heart and believe in<em>  
><em>When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend<em>

Sarah took a deep breath and laughed, as once again everyone cheered. When she got off stage again, her arms wrapped around Dustin and they stayed like that for a minute.

She smiled. "You know that was for you, right?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

…

After Sarah changed for her next song, she met Dustin backstage where they re-tuned Donnie's acoustic. She was dressed in and old, ratted dress and cowboy boots.

"Are you ready for this one?" he asked as he adjusted the strap for her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I am totally going to have fun with this one."

He laughed. "Oh I bet."

They walked back to the stage and a little while later, it was her turn again.

Before signaling for the band to start, she found her families' faces in the audience and winked.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me._  
><em>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing.<em>  
><em>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded.<em>  
><em>You, picking on the weaker man.<em>

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
><em>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

She walked forward with her guitar, and walked to a microphone stand at the end of the catwalk.

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
><em>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
><em>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know what you don't know<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

She let the music go for a minute as the lights cut out and everything was dark and when they suddenly came back on, her old and ratted clothes were switched for black leather pants, a beautiful black shirt and black heels boots. The crowd cheered.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
><em>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_  
><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>  
><em>But someday I'll be living in a big old city<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_  
><em>Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

She let the last note ring out as she lifted the neck of her guitar into the air and cocked her eyebrow with a cocky look on her face. As the lights dimmed again she laughed and waved, then once again joined Dustin on the side.

"That was awesome, Sarah!" he laughed and she shrugged.

"I try."

…

Before her next song, Sarah grew nervous again. It wasn't because of the crowd, but because of the song she would be performing. It filled the requirement they needed of a song that showed something about their past, and that is what made Sarah nervous. She was afraid she would lose it onstage, and not be able to finish.

She sat on the piano bench as she bit her lip and started playing.

_Four years old with my back to the door_  
><em>All I could hear was the family war<em>  
><em>Your selfish hands always expecting more<em>  
><em>Am I your child or just a charity ward<em>

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
><em>But it's heavy in your chest<em>  
><em>I try so hard to fight it<em>  
><em>But it's hopeless<em>  
><em>Hopeless<em>  
><em>You're hopeless<em>

_Oh father_  
><em>Please father<em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh father<em>  
><em>Please father<em>  
><em>Put the bottle down<em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>

_It's been five years_  
><em>Since we've spoken last<em>  
><em>And you can't take back<em>  
><em>What we never had<em>  
><em>Oh, I can be manipulated<em>  
><em>Only so many times<em>  
><em>Before even I love you<em>  
><em>Starts to sound like a lie<em>

Her lip started to quiver and tears filled her eyes but she refused to let it show through her voice.

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
><em>But it's heavy in your chest<em>  
><em>I try so hard to fight it<em>  
><em>But it's hopeless<em>  
><em>Hopeless<em>  
><em>You're hopeless<em>

_Oh father_  
><em>Please father<em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh father<em>  
><em>Please father<em>  
><em>Put the bottle down<em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>

She stood from the bench, and grabbed her mic and walked down the catwalk, next to where her family was standing.

_Don't you remember_  
><em>I'm your baby girl<em>  
><em>How could you push me out of your world<em>  
><em>Lie to your flesh and your blood<em>  
><em>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved<em>

A tear fell down her cheek but she continued to sing, and below her, Conrad gave her a thumbs up.

_Don't you remember_  
><em>I'm your baby girl<em>  
><em>How could you throw me right out of your world<em>  
><em>So young when the pain had begun<em>  
><em>Now forever afraid of being alone<em>

_Oh father_  
><em>Please father<em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone<em>  
><em>But I can't let you go<em>  
><em>Oh father<em>  
><em>Please father<em>  
><em>Put the bottle down<em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>

This time she smiled for a second as the audience clapped and she quickly went off stage. Dustin was ready for it, and she was crying when she got to him. He held her tightly and sighed.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Go. Go. You're on. I'm okay."

He sighed and left her to go perform. She waited for him and when he came back he took her in his arms again. "Come on…let's get ready for our duet."

…

"We have had a lot of good performers tonight. Now remember, we will not announce any winners her tonight, as we will be alerting the winners by phone. Now here is our last duet performance, and our last performance of the night. Please give it up for Sarah Kowalski and Dustin Carlisle."

They were holding hands when they walked out onstage and parted when Dustin sat at the piano. Sarah approached the mic and smiled. Her mood was greatly lifted, and being up there again with her best friend made it better.

_Sarah:_  
><em>Oh, oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Remember love<em>  
><em>Remember you and me<em>  
><em>Remember everything we shared<em>  
><em>On this planet when we cared<em>  
><em>Remember hearts<em>  
><em>Remember unity<em>  
><em>Remember laughing neighbors without expecting favors<em>

_Why be afraid_  
><em>To make an honest mistake<em>  
><em>If you acknowledge the pain<em>  
><em>And you wanna change<em>  
><em>You can get through anything<em>

_Do you remember at all_  
><em>People walking hand in hand<em>  
><em>Can we feel that love again<em>  
><em>Can you imagine it all<em>  
><em>If we all could get along<em>  
><em>Then we all could sing this song together<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>Singing<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

Dustin stood from the piano and grabbed his mic, walking down the catwalk.

_Dustin:_  
><em>Look at me<em>  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Now look at me again<em>  
><em>See we're not so different<em>  
><em>Look around<em>  
><em>Take what you see<em>  
><em>With throwing things outside our window<em>  
><em>We don't care to keep it clean<em>

_I had a dream_  
><em>Beauty was only skin deep<em>  
><em>If we all just believe<em>  
><em>That is all we need<em>  
><em>Nothing else can set you free<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Do you remember at all<em>  
><em>People walking hand in hand<em>  
><em>Can we feel that love again<em>  
><em>Can you imagine it all<em>  
><em>If we all could get along<em>  
><em>Then we all could sing this song together<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>Singing<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

_Sarah:_  
><em>If we could throw away the hate<em>  
><em>And make love last another day<em>  
><em>Don't give up just for today<em>  
><em>Life would be so simple<em>

_Dustin:_  
><em>And when they talk about us<em>  
><em>They won't never stop us<em>

_Both:_  
><em>We'll keep singing<em>

Dustin grabbed her hand and helped her as she climbed up onto the piano.

_Sarah:_  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

_Both:_  
><em>Come on, we'll keep singing<em>

_Sarah:_  
><em>Singing Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

Dustin grabbed her and held her, spun around and set her down and they both walked down the catwalk.

_Do you remember at all_  
><em>People walking hand in hand<em>  
><em>Can we feel that love again<em>  
><em>Can you imagine it all<em>  
><em>If we all could get along<em>  
><em>Then we all could sing this song together<em>

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_  
><em>Come, Come On, Come On Singing<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Singing<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Singing<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<em>

She smiled at Dustin and they hugged. The performances couldn't have gone any better than they had and as the crowd cheered for them, Sarah knew this was definitely what she wanted to do.

…

"You guys were amazing!" Sheila smiled as she and Sarah drive back to the house.

Since Don had come from the station, he had driven separately and that left the Sheila and Sarah alone.

"It was so much fun! I can't even tell you the way I felt when-"

Suddenly a huge truck slammed into their car.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs:<strong>

**"The Sun Will Rise" by Kelly Clarkson**

**"Gift of A Friend" by Demi Lovato**

**"Mean" by Taylor Swift**

**"For The Love of A Daughter" by Demi Lovato**

**"Together" by Demi Lovato and Jason Derulo**


	28. Hospital

Chapter 27

Abby, Steve, Richie, and Donnie sat around the fire again that night after Sarah's performance, waiting for her to arrive.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Richie asked as he sipped his beer.

Abby nodded. "Yeah. Mom was taking her home to grab some stuff and then dropping her off here."

As soon as she said that, the sound of her cell phone ringing was heard and she went back into her house to retrieve it. When she came back a few minutes later, Steve was the first to see her.

"Hey Abs, you okay? You're really pale." he said, standing.

She shook her head. "That was Dad." She paused. "Mom and Sarah were in an accident."

…

Sarah blinked as she came into consciousness.

"Sarah."

Focusing her vision, her gaze fixed on the person sitting in front of her. "Don?"

He nodded and although he tried to stop her, she slowly sat up. "Sheila…"

Don stopped her. "Sarah, she's okay. I am going to see her now, but I wanted to see you first."

"What happened?" She asked, as she noticed a cast on her wrist.

"A drunk driver hit you guys with his truck. It's a miracle neither of you were extremely hurt." he sighed. "You have a fractured wrist, a nasty cut on your head and when the car hit you banged your knee against the dashboard, dislocating the kneecap. They splinted it, so you will have to use crutches for a while."

She lifted her hand and felt the bandage above her right eyebrow. "And Sheila?"

He sighed. "She is fine too. She has a few cuts and bruises, and a concussion, but she is fine. Now the doctor wanted to talk to us so I am going to go see her. Are you okay with that or do you want me to stay?"

She shook her head. "No that's…fine."

A doctor came in to check on her shortly after, and after making sure she was okay, and with Don's consent, she was able to get out of the room and wait for her siblings in the waiting room.

When they ran in a little while later, they found her with her knee propped up and staring intently at the doors, waiting for Don and Sheila.

"Sarah!" She looked up and hugged Abby.

"What happened?" Steve asked quickly. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"I guess a drunk driver hit us with his truck. Sheila has a concussion, but she's fine. They are talking to the doctor now."

"What about you…are you okay?" Richie asked, sitting next to her.

She nodded and sighed. "I fractured my wrist and dislocated my kneecap. I have to use those stupid crutches for a while and once the drugs wear off I am going to be in some pain. Other than that I am fine."

"Thank God." Donnie muttered.

…

A little while later, they were still sitting in the waiting room, waiting for their parents to come out and join them.

Sarah was still sitting with her knee propped up, with her head on Steve's shoulder.

"Please try and sleep." he whispered to her, but she continued to stare straight ahead.

He had been trying to get her to sleep ever since they arrived, with no luck. As if things couldn't get any worse, a woman stormed in and started screaming at the nurse behind the reception desk.

"What the Hell? Don't you dare tell me that I can't see my boyfriend. Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" The woman shrieked, grabbing the attention of the Kowalski's.

"I hate annoying people." Donnie muttered to Richie as they sat there.

However, Sarah had a different reaction. Slowly, she sat up and looked at the woman. "Oh my God."

All four of them instantly looked at her, confused.

"Sarah?" Abby leaned towards her.

Steve looked down at her. "You're pale…are you feeling okay?"

She took a deep breath, grabbed her crutches and stood. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

The woman paused, turned, and smiled a nasty grin. It may have been years since they had been face to face, but neither would forget each other's faces.

"My, my, my. Look who we have here?"

"What are you doing in Chicago?" Sarah demanded.

The woman cocked an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Sarah ignored her. "What are you doing here?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend hit a car. The stupid cops think he was drunk. Not like they can prove it."

"Are you kidding me? You could have killed us!" Sarah shouted. "The minute your asshole is better he is going to jail and you better get the hell out of Chicago, because you are not wanted here."

"How dare you speak to me that way! I am your mother, Sarah Hicks! You remember that."

"What?" Abby gasped.

"No! You are not a mother. You gave up that title when you left us. I have a family now…a real family. One that actually cares about what happens to me. And I have a mother. She is in back with a doctor because of you and your asshole boyfriend. And guess what? Even though she is sick…she still loves me. And she always will. Because of you, it took me a while to understand that. So get the hell out of Chicago and never come back. Because the next time you ever hear of me, I will still be in this caring family, my family, and I will be a star. No thanks to you."

Her mother was about to speak again when Sarah cut her off. "And just so you have your facts straight…my name isn't Sarah Hicks. It's Sarah Kowalski."

Her mother glared at her and then smacked her across the face. The impact nearly knocked her over but Richie ran up and grabbed her before she could do much more than stumble. He held her close as Steve and Donnie blocked her from leaving.

Sarah didn't look back at her mother, but put a hand to her face. "By the way…these are my siblings…they are all cops."

As Abby called in an officer to arrest her, Sarah clung to Richie. "Richie…remember when you said you wouldn't let her hurt me?" he nodded. "She's hurting me."

Richie immediately looked up. "Get her out of here. Now."

…

Later that night, after everyone went home, Sarah laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't said much to Sheila since they were released from the hospital, and while she felt bad, she couldn't help it.

She knew deep down that it wasn't her fault that the accident occurred, but she couldn't help but feel bad that her birth mother had been involved.

"Are you okay?"

Sarah sat up and sighed. "You're not supposed to be out of bed."

Sheila smiled and made her way slowly to the bed. "This isn't your fault you know. Your mother is just a bad person."

Sarah nodded. "She isn't my mother."

"Everyone has a mother, whether they like it or not."

Sarah bit her lip. "I know. I am looking at her."

Sheila smiled. "Oh…Sarah…"

Suddenly she leaned forward and hugged Sheila. "When we first met, I never knew you'd be so important to me. I love you…Mom."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So I love the reactions I got from the cliffhanger I gave you. They were exactly as I hoped they would be, and the let me know that you guys still like this story. Hope you like this chapter...there are only four more left at this point.<p>

Also, depending on how this ends...would you want a sequel? Not sure what it would be about yet but if you are thinking you would want to read one, let me know. I would definitely consider writing one.


	29. This Love Is Ours

Chapter 28

The next day when Sarah woke up, she was aware of someone sitting over her and jumped a mile in the air, grabbing at her throbbing knee.

"Hey! Calm down, it's just me."

She blinked and sighed. "Conrad?" She paused. "Oh my God, our lunch date."

He nodded and hugged her. "Why didn't you call me last night? When I got to the door and your dad told me what happened, I almost passed out!"

She bit her lip. "I had a rough night. Once I got home, the meds were kind of getting to me and at the hospital we were kind of stressed." She put her hand on his cheek. "I should have called you."

He put his hand over hers and squeezed it. "I love you."

She smirked. "I love you too. But remember that I am sitting in front of you. I'm okay." She reassured him, knowing that his pain from his dad's death was hurting him.

He looked at her knee. "How bad does it hurt?"

She shrugged. "It's not that bad." It hurt like hell.

He chuckled. "Yeah…okay." he sighed. "Well since our date kind of changed, I have a different idea. Do you think your parents would let you leave for like…a half hour? If you aren't up to it we can totally stay here."

She smiled. "Get me out of this house even for a little while, and I will never stop loving you." She kissed him.

He grinned. "Good to know."

…

Twenty minutes later, Sarah was sitting on a cold bench in the cemetery in front of Conrad's dad's grave. "So I know this probably wasn't what you had expected…"

Conrad sighed and crouched in front of it. "Hi Dad. This is Sarah. I wanted you to meet her because she is important to me. See…I almost lost her recently the same way I lost you, and to think about losing someone else in my life kills me. Except…her family is a lot different than ours. Her whole family is on the police force, and there are a lot of them. They are loud, pushy, and always in each other's business whether it is wanted or not. I wasn't sure I wanted to deal with all of that, but I knew you would help me figure it out." he paused. "I plan on having her in my life for a while, Dad. So I wanted you two to meet, because one day…I will marry this girl."

Sarah had tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall. "Hi Mr. Austin. I love your son, and you don't have to worry…he's loved. A lot."

Conrad flashed her a heart-breaking grin, and her heart skipped a beat. "She wants to be a singer. She worries about if she will make it, but I know she'll go far with you watching out for her."

Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to keep the tears in and her voice normal. "He's going to play football. Full scholarship. I know you are proud of him."

Conrad put his hand on the headstone and traced his dad's name then stood and faced Sarah. "I've never brought anyone here."

She grabbed his hand and he helped her stand as she steadied herself on her crutches. "Did you mean that?"

He grinned. "Would you say yes?"

She bit her lip and he kissed her. "When I ask you in a few years to marry me…will you say yes?"

Her grin was huge and shrugged. "Maybe. Depends."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? On what?"

She shifted on her crutches. "Well…if it turns out you suck at football, I might have to break up with you. I do have a reputation to uphold."

He laughed out loud by this and took her in his arms, kissing her.

…

After they left the cemetery, they picked up Dustin for a movie day. Just as they predicted, he freaked out when he realized what had happened and it made Sarah feel good to have two friends that cared so much about her.

Once they got back to the house and ate their take out, they put a movie on. Sarah didn't really care what they watched, she just wanted to spend the day with her best friend and her boyfriend. She wasn't really paying attention, either. She couldn't get her mind off of what Conrad had said at the ceremony. He sounded so sure when he said he was going to marry her. There wasn't any hint of a lie, or doubt in his voice. He was dead serious. It was weird to have someone so in love with her, but she realized that nothing in her life was anything but weird. Propping her leg up on the couch, she laid against Conrad's chest, and as she thought about her future with him, she dozed off.

…

Don sighed as the sky grew dark around dinner time. He had taken the day off to take care of his wife and Sarah, but standing at the door of the den, he realized that Sarah was well taken care of.

He saw that she had fallen asleep with her head on Conrad's chest, his letterman jacket draped across them. Conrad's arm was around her, with his other hand laid gently on her injured knee. Dustin was sprawled out on the chair next to them. They had all fallen asleep.

He was about to walk away when something on Conrad's arm caught his eye. Moving forward a few steps, he saw it. Conrad had Sarah's name tattooed on his arm. He didn't really know why, but it bugged him. Tattoos always did.

He glared as the front door opened and Steve came in. He motioned for him to be quiet and when he came closer he nodded and followed his dad to the kitchen.

"How long have they been there?" he asked quietly.

Don shrugged. "Conrad came by this morning and freaked out when he found out what happened. She didn't tell him or Dustin last night. He took her out for a bit and then all three of them showed up here to watch movies. I guess they just conked out."

Steve looked into the den. "So what do you think will happen he goes off to Michigan?"

Don sighed and shrugged. "Who knows? It depends on what they both want." he paused. "Conrad has her name tattooed on his arm."

Steve stared at him. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I just saw it. I can't believe he has a tattoo. I wonder if Sarah knows."

"Sarah knows. And Sarah doesn't have a problem with it."

They looked up as she wobbled into the room on her crutches. She sighed. "I was with him when he got it. I got one too."

He stared at her. "And what made you think that was okay?"

She blinked. "I am 18. I don't need permission." she paused. "Even so, I asked and Mom said it would be okay."

Steve looked at her and smiled. "Mom?"

She cocked and eyebrow and nodded. "Mom."

…

The next Friday, at the family dinner, Sarah and Sheila were still recovering, although Sheila insisted on making the meal. Conrad and Dustin had joined them, and when the finished eating, Sarah's cell phone rang. Dustin helped her stand and walked her into the next room to answer it.

When they came back a few minutes later, they both were pale white.

"What's wrong?" Don asked quickly.

She blinked and gaped at him. "I won." she swallowed. "Dustin and I both won the contest."

Conrad was the first one out of his chair and kissed her, then hugged Dustin. Congratulations went all around, and after a few minutes Sarah sighed.

"So…I kind of wrote another song this week." she said out of nowhere.

"You want to play it don't you?" Abby smirked.

"Well in the spirit of winning…" Sarah nodded. "I really do." She smiled. "Babe can you get my guitar?"

Conrad nodded and came back with it only a minute later. She grabbed it and bit her lip. Then she looked up at Conrad.

Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<p>

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<p>

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<p>

And you'll say  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<p>

And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong and<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<p>

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<p>

She shot a smirk and a glance at Don.

And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<p>

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours

She finished her song and smiled at Conrad, having not taken their eyes off of each other throughout the entire thing. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her. When the pulled apart she grinned.

"There's your yes."

* * *

><p>I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was watching the CMAs and I was concentrating on them. But here is another chapter! Enjoy!<p> 


	30. Future

**Hey guys! So you are going to hurt me...but I changed my mind and this is the last chapter! I combined a few chapters together and so it came faster than I had originally planned. Also, I know this is short, but I liked the way the last chapter ended, so this is kind of just a look into the future. I hope you guys liked this story! I will definitely be writing more ATW fics soon.**

**Also, let me know if anyone is interested in a sequel. It wouldn't be this long, but if you want to read one (and have any ideas for what you would want to read) let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Sarah sighed as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She couldn't believe after everything she had been through in the last few years that this day had actually come. Sure, she had dreamed about it since she was little, but she never thought it would actually happen to someone like her.

A knock at the door broke her trance and she smiled as Conrad walked in. "What are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be in here."

He shrugged. "So I break the rules. I am more important than any of those people right now." he grabbed her hands and held them in his, rubbing a finger over the shiny engagement ring that resided on her finger. "I can't believe this is happening. You know I love you."

The corners of her mouth went up and he could see her smile reflected in her eyes. "I love you too." She sighed. "Now seriously, go before someone sees you here. The whole thing starts in…oh my god. It starts in twenty minutes. Go."

He laughed as she pushed him out of the room and shut the door behind him. Twenty minutes later Sarah was taking deep breaths, preparing herself. She knew that her whole family was out there, waiting to see her at her best.

Finally, the screaming got louder and with a wink at Conrad she ascended the stairs and ran out of stage.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" She shouted to the sold-out arena she was performing in.

They screamed even louder and she couldn't help but laugh as she sat down at the piano.

"I can't even believe I am here today. It has been a long road and it hasn't come easy. But it is your support that has gotten me here today, so thank you!" The screaming continued. "And…I never could have gotten here today without my family. I may not have met them right away, but I couldn't imagine my life without them. So this is for my family…you guys are to blame for all of this. You are my inspiration."

Looking out at the first row, she saw everyone that mattered to her. The look of pride on their faces gave her confidence as she started her song and she knew that no matter what happened from there on out, she never had to be alone again. She had a family, and she was exactly where she belonged.


End file.
